The never go away feeling
by FlameFire
Summary: This a story about mixed feelings. Ed thinks his life is a disaster. Rose suffers heart pain. Winry is clueless about all this. In chapter 7: Character Death?
1. The Beginning

_**The never go away feeling**_

_**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist... sighs**_

**_O.k., so to those who had already read my story might notice that something's different. And yes, you're right, my writing skills improved and now I don't write in dialogue, you know like if it was a script. I wanna thank those who reviewed my story form start to finish, like 'evilchik' and FreakyWannabe'. I appreciate your love for this story, and for you new readers, if I get more reviews there might be a sequel, of course, you'll have to read it all first, all 8 chapters. Well, I hope you like it, this was and is my first story here at FF (FanFiction, duh!), I have another one in the Hellsing fics and writing another one for another category, when I post it you can go to my profile and read it. But, I can feel how right now you're sending me below hell 'cause all of this explanation, so, here it is. _**

_**Chapter 1: As always**_

Edward Elric has always been thankful with the old Rockbell and Winry. But, it wasn't until the other day, when Ed and Al went back to Resembool from Central that Ed discovered what he had always had by his side. Before he came back he had passed through a lot of situations that had made him open his mind and forget about some of his problems. Ed had discovered what a beautiful girl Winry was. He was in a normal day mood, he thought that it was going to be a normal day; he thought that he was going to see his old friend Winry and the annoying old Rockbell. While he was entering the door, an English wrench hit his head.

"In what kind of trouble have you been getting into now?"

"What the fu..." he stopped when he looked up to see who had thrown him the wrench.

Ed couldn't move. He froze when he saw how beautiful Winry was. He tried to find what had changed in her, but he couldn't find a thing, she was the same as always. Winry got scared when she saw that Ed didn't answer her with a scream and insult as he always does so she got in and ran down the stairs to out the door to get to his side.

"Ed, are you o.k.?" said the blue eyed girl with a concerned look. "Ed!"

"Huh? Y-yeah! I'm fine" he said trying to hide his face which was now blushing. "And where the hell are you going that you are dressed like that, on a date? He said in a mocking tone, a smirk on his lips and his arms crossed on his chest.

Winry got hurt. She was perfectly capable of getting a date. She didn't like his smartass joke not a little bit. "Well, for your information, shorty, I AM!"

Ed felt pain inside. A pain greater than the one he felt when his arm and leg were ripped from his body. He felt for the first time that his heart had been ripped out, that his heart had been broken.

That same night Ed went out to forget all his troubles. His depression could more than him. In that moment he didn't care about nothing.

'Winry wouldn't date someone if she wasn't serious' he thought while he walked the dark streets of Resembool. He walked step by step, like there wasn't any hurry, like time wasn't running. His attention suddenly got caught by a brighter source of light than the poles of light by the sidewalks. It was a bar. He was already low, so why not get lower? He entered the bar and sat on one of the chairs. "Hey, you have customers to attend."

A man around his 50's turned around to face Ed. He had a little gray beard and was almost bald. "What do you want kid?" he said while cleaning a shot glass with a rag.

"The strongest shit you have" he said with his head hidden between his arms.

"Look kid, I have nothing against you, but I don't think would handle it"

Ed raised his head and looked at the bartender with a bored expression. "Look, when I ask for your opinion then you give it to me, till then, just bring me what I ask.

The bartender turned around and started to prepare the drink. He put a glass on the counter and started pouring bottle after bottle of different liquors. When he was done he put it on the counter on which Ed was reclined. "Here."

Ed slowly drank the tall glass of whatever the hell he was drinking. His mind wasn't on place. He thought of all the things Winry and he had done along the years, how Al and him once fought over which one of them was going to marry her, how pathetic his life was. It was always the same. They would always go to Central to take any mission that Roy put for them, disobey Roy's rules while they were there, fighting with one of the homunculi or Scar, getting his leg or arm broken and sometimes both and going back to Winry's for Winry and Pinako to fix them, and then the same steps all over again. He was pathetic. He, drink by drink, got drunk.

Just by the entrance of the bar a tan skinned girl with purple eyes, brown hair with pink bangs was entering the bar. The girl recognized the boy who was lost in thoughts, the thoughts that his mind could still progress. When she figured out what he was doing and in the state he was she shot herself by his side. "Oh God, Edward!

Ed turned to face the one who was calling his name. He looked at her with a careless and dizzy look. He was way too drunk for his own good. "Hey, Rose. How –hic- have you been?" he said with a dizzy voice.

"Oh Lord, Ed, do you realize you're drunk?" she said throwing her hands in the air as a sign of frustration.

"Yep! Feels good" he said taking another drink ad almost falling off the chair.

Rose took Ed from one arm and his waist and put an amount of money on the counter. "I'm sorry for all the trouble. This should pay for everything" she said with a caring look.

"Keep an eye on him. His has been whining about a girl named Winry all night. I hope you are her, if you're not, well, I hope you're his sister" he said while taking the money.

"Thanks" Rose said with a sarcastic tone and shooting him a death glare.

When they got outside Rose guided him to a bench across the street and sat him down.

"What the hell happened to you?" the pink banged girl said with her hands running through her hair.

"Oh, please! Like you care!" Ed said looking away.

Rose quickly sat beside Ed. "I do! Probably you won't remember this tomorrow but, I'm really your friend. And... I really like you. The first time I saw you I was scared to see your automail, but I know you were only trying to help me. I haven't forgotten Cain's death, but you helped me get over it. You helped me with everything; you helped me see the truth and see what was happening outside the box I was trapped in, the box I made up with my hopes and the lies, the box of which I didn't want to go out off because I was afraid of what would be outside. You, Edward Elric, saved my life" she said as she looked to the floor, remembering all the things that had happened, images of everything flashing in her mind; images of when she was being lied to and she stupidly believed, images of when she saw all the promises that had been made to her being broken, until the feeling of Ed getting close to her banished her thoughts. When she looked at Ed he was only inches away from her face.

"You do? I did?" the golden eyed alchemist said. Rose's heart started beating so fast and hard that she though Ed could hear it. But when his breath got to her nose, she almost went unconscious.

"Man, your breath stinks! I better get you home" she said with a nauseous face, moving backwards and standing up.

Rose grabbed Ed again and started carrying him again until they got to the house. Rose rang the doorbell. Old Rockbell answered the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew that Ed could do stupid things but she never thought of him getting drunk.

"Ed! Oh, dear!" she said while she took Ed.

"Hi I'm Rose. I'm a friend of Ed and Al. I found him in a bar like this" she said with a worried face.

"Oh! Thanks dear child. I'll tell Ed in the morning what you did for him" Rockbell thanked her.

Rose remembered what she said to Ed, and she just couldn't have him know that. "No! Um… it's better you tell him that Winry found him."

Rockbell looked deeply into Rose's eyes before she turned around to leave. She knew what was happening, so she entered Ed and placed him on the couch and went out again and called Rose.

"Rose! Come back here for a second!" the woman waved her hand.

Rose curiously turned around and went to the old woman again, wondering what she wanted.

"Yes?" she asked with a polite face, yet sadness could be seen in her eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" she said with a gentle smile.

Rose blushed instantly. What was she gonna answer now? She... she really didn't know, did she? She was just tricking her to then tell Ed and Winry... wasn't she?

"No! What would make you say that?" Rose tried to hide her feelings, but Old Rockbell was old enough to know all this stuff. She couldn't trick her, no one could.

"Look kid, I'm old. I have seen many people and went through many things" she said, a smirk crossing her face.

"So? What does that prove?" she asked with a confused face.

"I have experience. And it doesn't lie."

Rose looked down, knowing that she had been discovered. She knew that it was no use lying to her, she knew it.

"Please... don't tell him" she pleaded with a begging face.

"Don't worry, I won't, but go for it. Tell him how you feel."

Rose lowered her face. She knew she couldn't tell. The thought of Ed's reject destroyed her, and made her mad, made her fill with rage at the same time. Rage was burning inside her. She clenched her fists and pushed her eyes closed. Fury, Rage were the things that she felt, yet she could feel her heart aching, hurting herself. "I can't."

"Why dear? You're a very pretty girl and you seem to have good feelings."

No. no matter what Rockbell said, she couldn't tell Ed. She... somehow, didn't think it was the best thing to do. Besides, he... he has Winry. Yes, Winry.

"Why, why can't you tell him?"

Rose clenched her fists tighter and pushed her eyes tighter.

"'Cause... 'Cause... 'CAUSE HE ALREADY LOVES WINRY!"

Rose started to run. She planned on running far; where no one would know her, but destiny had it planned another way.

"Rose dear, you'll fall! The ground around here is not to trust!" Rockbell screamed at Rose.

But she didn't listen. Rose ran far, until she fell because of a hole and twisted her ankle. Why did everything went wrong for her? Why couldn't something go right? Rockwell went and helped her get to the house.

"Well, this is awkward" the young girl said in discomfort.

Rockbell looked at her and gently smiled, with a caring look in her eyes.

"That's what you get for running from your feelings."

And with that, Rose was now obligated to stay at the Rockbell house.

**_Well guys, hope you liked it, please review don't wait to finish the whole story to review like I do. Please, it motivates me, and remember... sequel..._**

_**A.t.t**_

_**FlameFire**_


	2. Too late

_**The never go away feeling**_

**_O.k. so this chapter may depress you guys, but tension builds up. Please, review good or bad things. Please, don't let this chapter stop you from reading._**

_**Chapter 2: Too Late**_

The other morning, Rose had slept on a guest room. She was awake, with a little cast on her ankle that Old Rockbell had put on her, and she was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. It was early, about five or six o' clock in the morning, so the only thing that the sky caught was a beautiful sunset. The rays of the sun hidden behind the clouds went through the window to Rose's face. She was already dressed with a beige colored dress and brown sandals. Then Winry passed by and saw Rose.

"R-Rose, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't worry. I was just leaving" she said putting the glass of water away.

"No! I was just surprised to see you here" Winry saw Rose's left foot "What happened to you?"

"Oh, um… nothing, I just fell."

"And you were planning to leave like that? You must be crazy to even walk like that!"

"It doesn't hurt. I'm fine, O.k.?"

"Yeah right, you're as stubborn as Ed!"

ED. When that name came to Rose's mind, her heart started to beat faster and faster as she remembered what she told Ed the night before, when he was drunk. Knowing that he could remember it she got nervous and started grabbing her****things to leave.

"_Y-You know… I-I better go."_

"_What? No!" she said trying to stop Rose._

_Rose moved trying to pass so she could get out and go. When she saw that it wasn't successful she stopped and asked Winry to move_

"_Winry move!"_

"_Fine!" she said moving aside, noticing that Rose was getting madder. _

_Rose passed trough and opened the door. She had made it down the stairs and she had walked for around 20 seconds, when someone grabbed her hand. She got scared because she didn't know who the person was. She knew that it couldn't be Ed because he had got drunk and she knew that he wouldn't be awake by now. She knew that it couldn't be Winry or the old Rockbell, because the person's hand was too big. She dared to look back, and when she did she saw Alphonse. He was human (try to imagine Al as a human, but in the age of 15), and he had the short brown hair and brown and at the same time golden eyes. He wore a light green shirt with a beige and short sleeve jacket on top and blue jeans. Rose was surprised to see Al and she thought that she knew that Al was going to tell her the same crap that everyone would have told her._

"_Al, let go. I know what you're going to tell me. I know you're going to say that I can't go, but I'm 16. I can make my own decisions and I need nobody to help me" she said pulling her hand away._

"_That and that you can't go. Not because of you or me or Old Rockbell, but because of Ed!"_

"_Whatcha mean?_

"_I have traveled a lot with you and Ed and you think I didn't notice?"_

"_Notice what?"_

"_Oh, Rose! Don't be stupid! I know you like…no…LOVE Ed!"_

"_I don't, and if I did it would be useless" she said looking away._

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_BECAUSE HE LOVES WINRY! And I can't do anything to stop it!" she said catching Al's gaze._

"_And you, DON'T like him, right?" he said, a smirk crossing his lips._

"_It doesn't matter now. I'm going. Back to Lior, and never coming back, not here. Not a place that brings me so much pain."_

"_Liar. You won't go back to Lior. Not after all that happened there. Come on, you know you want to stay. Didn't you love Ed?"_

"_I don't know what I feel! Just, please, don't hold me back."_

"_Isn't Ed going to wander what happened to you?"_

"_Ed won't remember me. He was already drunk when I found him yesterday."_

"_You mean just yesterday, he remembers you from all the things we three have passed through. And that he won't remember yesterday, it's just a guess. I mean one never knows. He may remember" he said grinning._

"_I don't care anymore, may-maybe just a little. I-I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"_

_Rose let herself fall to the grass they were walking on. She started pulling her hair and had a face full with anguish. Al kneed to pick her up, but she pushed him back._

"_Just- just leave me alone!"_

"_But, Ro…"_

"_Go!" she interrupted Al._

_Al stood up and walked to the house, leaving Rose there, in the floor, fighting with all her strength to hold her tears, because she didn't want to show how weak she can be on some moments. Al just when he was about to open the Rockbell house, he looked back at Rose. He wanted to do something like to go shake her so she would stand up or to go screaming to Ed and tell him everything, but he knew that it would just make things worse. He just held himself back and went inside. Winry was drinking a cup of tea, and when she saw Al entering the house she quickly stood up from the chair she had sat on._

"_Is she O.K?"_

"_She just needs to be alone. She's passing through a hard time" he said looking down._

"_Passing through what?"_

_Al knew she wouldn't understand because she didn't know what was to fight for love feelings because she didn't know that another girl was behind her loved one._

"_You wouldn't get it."_

_They were sad, maybe not because of love, but they knew about confusion and what crazy things confusion might make a person do. But what they didn't notice was that Ed was already awake and had heard the last conversation about Rose._

"_Where's Rose?" he said with a blurry sight of the pair and a mad expression._

_Al and Winry quickly turned around as soon as they heard Ed's voice._

"_I heard you. And I do remember that she brought me here from the bar."_

_Ed said that, and he did remember, but what he couldn't remember was what Rose had told him I need to know, WHERE IS SHE!_

_Winry noticed his worry for Rose and felt disappointed; she finally got a clue of what was happening. Winry finally guessed what was happening to Rose, but she wasn't sure._

"_Umm… well…"_

"_She's in the park, the one on front" she interrupting Al, with disappointment in her voice._

_Ed grabbed his jacket and went to the door and just before he left, he got close to Winry, kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thanks Winry" And he left the house and left Winry blushing._

_Ed went running to the grass field where Rose was supposed to be, but he saw no one._

"_Rose… where are you?"_

_He wondered where Rose could be, the girl that was hurt many times, but kept being happy and joyous in a form. He wondered where the girl was, the one who he told to stand up and keep walking. He kept wondering until he saw far next to a hidden lake the figure of a woman sat on a_rock. He started running towards the human figure, and when he got close he started to slow down and he saw that it was Rose. Rose noticed him and stood up.

"E-Ed! What are you doing here?" she said hiding her face from him.

"Rose… why did you run away?" he said getting close to her.  
"It doesn't matter."

"Rose… you were crying. That's really important to me" he said grabbing her arm gently in attempt to turn her around.

When Rose heard this she quickly turned around and Midnight Blue seriousness met Golden fury. They looked into each other's eyes and they told everything. Ed leaned to kiss Rose when… they heard a gasp.

Ed and Rose heard the hard gasp that pierced their ears and looked back. It was Winry, who was letting the first two tears fall from her ayes.

"Winry… I… can explain…" he said going towards her.

But before he could say another thing she ran away, then, he turned to Rose, who had given a few steps back.

"Rose… wait don't go…" he said stretching his arm towards her.

"I…" she said with a sigh.

And before****finishing she ran away giving a great sigh. And Ed was there, looking the only girls that he had ever loved running away in different directions, with nothing to do, just confused and with the gentle breeze blowing through his hair.


	3. Which way to go?

_**The never go away feeling**_

_**I kinda wanted to make it up to you guys... hate me or love me.**_

**_Chapter 3: Which way to go?_**

That same night, Ed didn't feel that the correct thing to do was to go back to the Rockbell house. He felt guilty for what Winry was feeling. He felt a terrible heartache and just didn't know what he should do. Al probably had found out what had happened and Ed knew just what he was going to say to him: "Do what your heart tells you to, if the other girl really loves you, she will understand." But, it wasn't that easy. He didn't know what his heart was feeling, "The girl who spent all her childhood with me, the one that was with me every time, or the girl who I helped and she helped me in return, the one that made me look at the world in a different way, the one that made me fall in this confusion, the one that made me want to run from all of this, and never come back? Which one?" He gave thought of this while he walked to an unknown direction, with his head down and hands in his pockets. The night's darkness was falling upon him so he decided to sleep under a tree, in a place he had never been to in all the years he had spent in Resembool. There he was falling into a deep sleep until he****finally fell asleep. Meanwhile, Rose was sure that Ed wouldn't go back to the Rockbell house, so she decided to go and clear out things with Winry. She was just in front of Winry's house when she knocked at the door.

"Winry? I-It's me, Rose."

Winry opened the door and Rose saw that Winry was with red eyes, like if she just had stop crying because even though she gave Rose her most confident death glare, deception could be noticed in her face.

"What do you want? Ed's not here!" she screamed closing the door, but Rose held it open.

"Please, I'm not looking for Edward, I just want to talk."

"Talk… fast!"

"I have no intention of taking Ed away from you" she said lowering her head.

"Well, that was not what I saw back there" she claimed, her arm crossed over her chest.

"It was an impulse, but I swear to you that if you love Ed I won't take him away from you. You're my friend, and I would never do that to you, it's... it's like forbidden. I say that I… I don't love Ed.

Winry stood there in silent for a few minutes giving Rose a cold look.

"You mean that?" she finally said.

"I only think of Ed as a really good friend" she forced out of her lips.

"Then, you better go look for Ed and tell him all this, I'm really sorry and... I really love him.

"I think you should go and not me" Rose tried to evade confronting him.

"No. You go."

Winry closed the door before Rose could say anything, and she went to look for Ed. She sat on a rock and took the cast that she had on her ankle, then she started walking as she thought how she would say this to Ed. She walked until she saw him sleeping. She didn't want to tell him so she would use this as an excuse to Winry, but just when she turned around a call of her name made her stop.

"Rose!"

She felt the warmth of Ed's left hand holding hers. Now Ed's face was on Rose's shoulder. After a while Rose turned around to face Ed and gave two steps back.

"Ed, I'm here to tell you that I feel nothing for you, but a strong feeling of friendship" she quickly said.

"Rose, don't say that, please. It's enough with what I have in my head."

"Then why take this risk Ed? Just go to Winry again. Be sure of what you do" she said with a concerned face.

"I don't know what I'm sure of. I don't know what I should do!" he said with a face full of anguish, letting himself fall on the grass on which they were walking on. Rose kneeled in front of him as she lifted gently his head by touching his chin.

"Then, remember what you told me... "You have legs to walk on, right? So stand up and walk" she said, her sight trapped in his golden eyes.

Ed started to get closer and closer to her face.

"But… walking for me is…"

He sealed this sentence by giving Rose a gentle, yet, passionate kiss, pushing her gently towards the floor. Both closed their eyes. The moment was intense, like nothing that neither Ed nor Rose had ever felt, but Ed couldn't control himself, it was like a magnet that pulled Ed and Rose's bodies together, the feeling they had for each other was greater than any other feeling they had. The kiss lasted about eight seconds because Rose, suddenly, pushed Ed back.

Rose sat up and, without washing the kiss away, gently put her fingers on her lips.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I just did what my heart felt to do!"

"You better check again because this way you'll only get hurt, I only like you as a friend. Winry is the one that loves you. Think of how she would react if she knew about this."

Ed was still in the ground, now with a guilty face. Rose looked at him and decided to go. She stood up and started running.

"Rose! Don't' go!" he said standing up.

Rose kept running as she thought how much she wanted to give in to Ed and how she wanted to keep kissing him.

'Forgive me Ed, for treating you like this, but it's the best thing to do, the best for you' she thought as she ran faster.

Ed went back to the Rockbell house because he felt guilty about what Winry felt for him. But the more he thought of Winry the more he thought of Rose. He got to Winry's house and Winry opened the door as she threw herself to him and hugged him, but Ed didn't answer the hug.

"Ed, I'm so glad you came back. I'm sorry for running away, but I just couldn't stand the thought of you and Rose… well, you know…"

"It's o.k." he quickly answered "Winry, I'm sorry too, for being so inconsiderate with your feelings. You're my best friend Winry and I can't stand seeing you cry."

"What about Rose?"

"Rose and I aren't more than friends."

These words made him feel pain, they were like torture. He didn't mean a letter of what he was saying to Winry, besides her being his best friend. He wanted to go running to look for Rose, but wanted to go with Winry too, but not with both at the same time, but not with one now and with the other one later, but with one, just one, but he didn't know with which one.

"Where's Rose?"

"She went looking for you. Didn't you see her? Then… that means you came by your own will!"

Winry threw herself to hug Ed again, as Ed didn't answer again.

'Dammit Rose! Where the hell are you?' he thought.

In that moment they saw Rose, with a happy face, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm happy that everything cleared up!"

Ed looked at Rose in a wondering way, thinking of how she could hide everything. She looked as if nothing had really happened.

"Yeah! Now it can be like it always has been. Please, let's enter the house."

Winry entered first, Ed held the door open for Rose.

"I can not believe you. You left me, after that" he grabbed her arm when she passed by him.

"Nothing happened. And that's the truth" she said as she freed herself from his grasp.

Rose said this, she lied. She tried to hide what she felt that moment. She wanted to go back in time, she wanted to be there, under Ed's arms and body, kissing each other, with her heart beating a billion times per second. She knew she loved Ed, she just thought that it wasn't o.k.

"Come on guys hurry up!"

They both entered as they spent what was left of the night Ed and Rose trying to hide what was happening and Winry not knowing what had happened nor what Ed and Rose felt for each other.


	4. Need to hold back

_**The never go away feeling**_

**_A/N: Heh, Heh. Hope you liked last one, I know, I can hate Rose sometimes too. And I'm sure you'll hate me on this one. I'm ready for the shots... what, no shots? You don't hate me that much?_**

**_(I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist in this chapter or in all the others... I'm not crying, I just have a thingy in my eye... really.)_**

Chapter 4: "Need to hold back"

The other morning Rose had slept again in the guest room and Ed and Al in the room that they had slept in every time they came to the Rockbell house. It was early in the morning, about 8 or 9 a.m. Rose was already awake and her ankle had gotten better. She was in the kitchen making some tea, while she rubbed her lips with her fingertips, gently, as she remembered what had happened last night. She smirked as she remembered how mad Ed got when she told him: "Nothing happened, and that's the truth!"

"Ed always was a short-tempered guy. Every time things didn't turn out like he wanted he would take his anger out on someone. But on whom did he take it out this time?"

That moment she started remembering second by second what had happened the other night in the forest. She remembered when Ed surprised her with that kiss. How she felt when Ed's warm lips touched her cold ones. What she felt when Ed started pushing her down until he was covering her with his arms and body. She felt so good; she felt that everything was o.k. How their lips moved as they kissed, made her feel o.k. yet, made her heart beat a billion times per second. In that moment, when she was deep in thought the whistle from the tea maker made her snap out of that thought.

"God" she sighed.

She started pouring the tea in a cup and started drinking it. Then Ed got out of his room and went to the living room. You could see the whole kitchen from the living room so Ed noticed Rose. They looked at each other for a while and Rose dared to look away and Ed sat on the couch, but he was still looking coldly at Rose.

"Hello Roseanne."

Rose stopped sipping her tea at the hear of that name. It was said that 'Rose' was the abbreviation for 'Roseanne', but in her case it was different. Her name was only Rose, and nothing else, but, how would she know though. Her mother left her and her father killed himself. By that time she wasn't old enough to question that kind of things.

"Hello Edward."

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked.

"What? There's nothing to talk about" she said taking a sip of her tea.

Ed stood up went into the kitchen and stood just in front of Rose. He couldn't believe how easy was for Rose to hide all that, because he knew that it was something, and he couldn't stand that she could lie so easily about it.

"Rose… I promise to leave you alone… if you can tell me that you only like me as a friend. If you say that, looking me in the eye, I promise to stop bothering you."

Rose looked down and Ed got a sight of hope, he knew that Rose was sad, so he knew that Rose couldn't say that she didn't love him. But in that minute, Rose looked up and looked at Ed directly in the eye.

"I already told you, I only like you as a friend. I don't know how to explain it to you. I only like you as a friend!" she coldly said.

Ed got hurt, but, what could he do? He just nodded and got out of the kitchen. When Ed got out of the kitchen Rose gave a silent sight. But, it was too much. "Hell!" He ran towards Rose and trapped her lips in his. He put his arms around her waist, pushing her towards himself. Rose got caught up in the moment and put her arms around his neck. "What am I doing?" thought Rose. "I can't be doing this! I have to stop!" That second Winry entered, but she was looking to the ground so she didn't notice.

"Hey guys" she said looking at some papers she was holding.

Rose and Ed quickly stopped kissing and separated. Winry looked up and they were looking directly at her, completely frozen, scared that she might have seen something. Rose bit her lip and hoped that Winry didn't noticed what had just happened. While Ed just stood there with his arms crossed, pretending that nothing happened. Winry got curious because of the looks.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" she quickly said.

"Nothing at all!"

"Winry: O.k.?"

Suddenly a bell rang from the mail that came.

"I'll go get it."

And with that Ed went outside to get it, leaving Rose and Winry in the kitchen.

'In what did I get me in now? I showed Ed that I do care. Dammit! I hate myself, now Ed will have proof' she though.

Ed soon entered with a bored look and his head down.

"What's wrong?

"I- me and Alphonse need to… go back to Central" he said lifting his face.

"W-What? But I thought…" Winry started to say.

"I'll go tell Al" he interrupted.

Ed went into his room and Winry tried to follow him, but Ed shut the door closed.

"How can this be?" Winry said.

"It's not weird for the Military to call Ed. He IS the Fullmetal" Rose explained as it was the most obvious thing, with a cold, stubborn gaze.

"Do you want him to go? That's what you show."

'No, but while he's away I can go. So he never finds me. If I go with him knowing then he would stay and look for me, but if he is in Central the Military would try to hold him back from coming back' she thought "Well, if he has to go, he has to go."

Ed and Al came out of their room and Winry went by their side.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Sometime between 6 to 8 p.m. tonight."

"Tonight? It's too soon, you guys just came back."

"That's the Military, but... their mail couldn't have gotten here in one day. They're playing with us again."

Ed did something that he didn't dare do after Winry entered the kitchen: Look at Rose. He looked at her and she just was looking at him seriously. It didn't surprise him. Knowing Rose, he knew she would give him all kinds of looks to make him think that she only liked him as a friend.

'Why do you have to be so stubborn Rose?' he thought "But the idiots are so stupid that they even dated it. Today is Saturday, December 23rd, and this letter is dated December 9th."

"For how long do you have to stay there?" Winry asked.

"I don't know, but Roy won't hold us for more than 2 years."

"TWO YEARS?" Winry screamed.

"They'll fly away in no time" Rose finally said.

"I guess we better start packing... _again."_

"I have to go out for a while" Rose said.

"Where are you going?" Winry asked turning, around to face her.

"Just to do some things" she answered.

Rose walked towards the door, opened it and got out. She just wanted to go for a walk. She was walking own a path when she noticed where she was. She looked next to her and saw a tree. Then she looked around and remembered that that was the place. That was the place that would bring that memory back, the memory of Ed and Rose's first kiss with each other. And she again, touched her lips and felt a chill coming up her spine.

"December 22… the day we first kissed each other."

Meanwhile in the house Winry was telling Ed how much she wanted him to stay.

"Oh Ed, I really wish you didn't have to go."

"Yeah Winry, do you think I wanna go? I wish I could stay."

"Ed? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Winry, what's wrong?" he said while folding some clothes and putting them in a black suitcase.

Winry looked down as she dared to ask Ed something that haunted her.

"Ed… do you… well… love me?"

Ed was shocked. He didn't know what to answer. He didn't know.

"I… of course I-I do Winry."

"Then, I can be sure that you'll come back?"

"Yes Winry. It's not the first time that I and Al go to Central."

"I know, but after all of this… it's kinda hard to let go."

"Don't worry, Win. We'll come back. I promise."

Ed hugged Winry. He noticed that Winry was going to kiss him, so he stepped back and put his fingers on Winry's lips.

"It's enough Winry."

Winry looked disappointed, but Ed couldn't let Winry kiss him. He knew that it would give her hope and he didn't know what his heart desired. He still didn't know if his heart loved Winry or Rose.

"But… I thought…"

"It's not like that. I love you, but… NOT LIKE THAT!" he interrupted.

"Oh… is that it? So as what? As a sister! I don't want your pity!"

Winry started crying and Ed started to console her by hugging her, but she stepped back.

"Win… don't cry."

"Leave me alone!"

Winry ran out the door, but Ed left her go. Winry was running and before she knew it she was in some kind of forest and she started slowing down and Rose was in front of her, like ten ft. away from her.

"Winry… what happened?"

"Ed… he doesn't love me, right?"

"What?"

"He told me he loved me as a sister."

'Ed… how could you?' she thought "Winry… think. Maybe he said that because maybe he thinks that if he tells you that he likes you, you might get, like, bored."

"You think?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe you're right."

Rose gave a smile and Winry wiped her tears off.

"I don't want to face him right now."

"But you have to say good-bye. Let's go for a walk and then wait for him at the train station."

"O.k." she said a little more cheerfully.

They both went for a walk around Resembool and when the clock stroke 6:30 p.m. they went to the train station. Meanwhile, Ed and Al where walking to the train station.

"You're not going to say good-bye to Rose?" Al asked.

"I looked for Winry didn't found her" he said, not daring to look at his brother.

"I said Rose, not Winry."

"What?" Ed tried to avoid the theme.

Al got sick of this and stepped in front of him, making him stop.

"Ed, I may be younger than you, but I'm not stupid! I can notice things. Winry is not the one you think of every seconds or the one you really want in your arms" he tried to make his brother make conscience.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! SO BUTT OUT!" he said moving aside and walking again.

Al moved aside and kept walking next to Ed. They didn't say a word until they got to the train station. They were walking towards the train that they were supposed to take and saw Rose and Winry sitting on a bench. Winry was looking to the sides and saw Ed. She goy up and started to run towards him.

"Ed!" she said hugging him.

"Win. Weren't you mad?"

"Forget it. Rose is here too!"

Ed noticed Rose, who was behind Winry and was trying to avoid looking at him.

"Hi Rose."

"Hi" she said finding herself forced to answer.

Their sighs united until a loudspeaker called Ed and Al's train. They all walked to the train and Ed and Al got in. Their tickets sat them just beside a window near Rose and Winry.

"Bye Win. Bye Rose" Ed said.

When he said that to Rose he felt he was losing something.

"Good-bye Ed, Al" Winry answered.

"Bye guys."

Rose was the only one that said nothing. She just merely smiled at Al, but looked coldly at Ed.

They looked at each other for a while and the train started moving. When the train was a little farther Winry started waving good-bye.

"BYE ED! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!" Winry screamed, waving.

"Good-bye Ed. Good-bye forever" Rose thought, as she saw the most important person in her life go.


	5. Remember

_**They never go away feeling**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

**_O.k. so this is a little surprise for you guy for being such a great crowd. Hope you like it. I hate to write an A/N at the end of the story because that kinda gets you out of the mood of the story, believe me, and if you don't, read this shit. Again, hope you like it. Remember... reviews._**

_**Chapter 5: Remember**_

The next day Rose woke up and started packing all her things in a black suitcase. She started packing her clothes, everything! She didn't want to leave any trace of her in that house. When she finished packing, she even cleaned the room. She started giving thought to a lot of things.

'I shouldn't be here. The reason of why I came here was because Ed got drunk, and because he was depressed because Winry was going out with a guy. I stupidly broke my ankle and for that I went through all of this' she thought.

She thought of that moment, the thing that happened in the forest. A chill came up her spine.

"Ed, why did that had to happen? You kissed me, twice! But the first time was special. The first time, the first time that we kissed" she said while making her bed.

Suddenly, she found something under her pillow. It was little box that had her name written on the top.

"What's this?"

She opened the box and found a collar made of cotton string with a shark tooth hanging from it. There was a letter in the box too. It said:

_Rose:_

_As you know, I parted to Central already, but I wasn't brave enough to face you after you read this. Today, Winry tried to kiss me, but I couldn't give her any hopes, so I rejected her. And for the first time I don't feel bad about it, I mean obviously I felt bad for Winry, but I had no regrets. I said what I had to say, but I can't imagine me saying that to you. It's different with you Rose, I feel something stronger. When I'm close to you I may look tough, but in the inside I just want to repeat what happened in the forest, remember? December 22? I do. That was the night of our first kiss. I still don't know what my heart wants, but I have many leads and clues, and they all point to you. Al talked to me and I bet he talked to you. For what he says it looks like he knows what we both want more that we do. I shut him up, because I don't want to feel under pressure, but everything I did to you it came from my soul. You were pushing me aside and it just pumped. It was twice the time we kissed, and the second time… you answered. You put your arms around my neck and I felt like you finally gave in. But the first time, you let yourself be pushed by me. I'll be back in two years, Winry said that she was going to wait for me, but it's you who I want waiting for me. I gave you this shark tooth so you would remember me, please, do so._

_Edward Elric._

Rose was shaking. She sat on the bed so she wouldn't fall. She felt an incredible happiness rushing through her veins, she had to push her breath out or it wouldn't come out. She couldn't believe what that letter said. She always looked tough in front of Ed, but in the inside she knew she was tearing apart. She smirked just like a kid does after it does one if it's mischief, but not in a naughty or devilish way, but in a smartass way. Her heart was beating as she looked at the letter again. She knew that Ed felt something for her, but she was always trying to look for another possible reason for why Ed treated her like that. But for one time, at least just for one, she wanted to let herself feel what Ed said that he felt for her. She begged for freedom, for freedom from what was holding her from feeling all that, all what Ed was feeling for her, what Ed was offering to her. But she knew that what was holding her back, was herself. Rose looked at the collar and without thinking twice she put it on. That would be her secret.

'Ed… you're never going to give up, are you? But today, I'll move out of this house and continue with my life, as if nothing has happened. I'll leave no clues of where I'll be. I don't want you looking for me. I want you to forget about me and go with Winry' she thought.

Rose stood up, put the letter on her pocket and finished cleaning. She picked her suitcase and went out the room. When she came out of the room she met Winry who was dressed with a white shirt and a white short skirt drinking a cup of tea. Winry saw the suitcase and Rose tried to hide it behind her.

"R-Rose? Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm… Uhh... leaving" she said with a shaking voice.

"W-what! Y-you can't go!" she said putting the cup of tea away.

"I can, and I will, o.k.? So move" Rose said with a demanding voice.

"Look, I know I can't stop you, but at least tell me where you're going."

"It's around Resembool" she said putting one of her pink ones behind her ears.

"Resembool? Then it shouldn't be that far away."

"No."

"But, why do you want to leave? she asked in a concerned voice.

"Personal reasons."

"Ohh… I get it. So, Ed's gone and you're out too?"

"Think whatever you want" she said walking out the door.

Rose left the house and started walking down a little road that got to a two floor house. It looked almost like the Rockbell house, but this house was beige colored. Rose stood on the stairway as she looked for the key to the house. She entered the house, closed the door and put the suitcase down. After watching the interior of the house with her eyes she sighed.

"Well, it's back to the old times, living alone with no… no… Ohh, forget it. I feel like crap. I'll just be back to my old life. With no friends, no Ed, no nothing."

Meanwhile Ed and Al where in Central and had stayed on an inn. They were in their room. Ed was in his bed lying down while Al was sitting in his.

"Ed?"

"What?"

"Why do you make it so hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Rose! You just said "Bye" You should have talked to her."

"I told you to butt out of my life!"

"Ed, we're not going back for not less than two years."

"So?"

"Rose has a life too. It's obvious that you love Rose, and maybe when we go back she found someone."

When Al said that, it put Ed to think. What if Al was right? After all, for what Ed knew Rose didn't want to answer to him. What if she finds someone else? He knew that if he saw Rose with another man he wouldn't support it; he knew that it would tear him apart.

"Put you to think there, huh Ed?"

"Shut up."

Ed looked very confident, but inside that thought was rushing throughhim like blood through his veins. He laid there, on his bed, he was very tense. He was worried that he would lose Rose to another man. But if he felt like that now, wanting to go back and look for her, how would he feel while the two years passed.

Some weeks passed. Winry and Ed had a strong communication. If it wasn't by letter it was by phone. Winry would call him almost everyday, and if wasn't Winry Ed called her. Every time Winry called he would ask for Rose, but first he would talk to her so it wouldn't be obvious, but Winry always told him that she wasn't home or that she was busy. Whenever Ed called, Winry always got happy no matter how sad or mad she was, and again he would ask for Rose and she would tell him the same. Every time he sent a letter, he didn't want it to be too obvious, that he was looking for Rose, so in every letter there would be a part that said: "…Ohh, and say hi to Rose for me.", and every time Winry answered the letter she would write that Rose said hi. 8 months passed. It was the same. Roy had assigned Ed and Al some mission to do, like try to find Scar or he would get in trouble as always. Ed and Al's relationship as brothers was falling apart. Al was trying to make Ed go back to Resembool, he said that he would cover for him, but Ed said that he wouldn't. They hardly talked to each other. Another 9 months passed. The high-rank alchemist closed all the communication services for all alchemists so Ed and Al couldn't communicate with Winry anymore.

Meanwhile, Rose was trying to continue with her life. She wouldn't take the shark tooth off, not even if it could pierce her neck while she was sleeping, she just wouldn't take it off. Sometimes she babysat some of the neighbors' kids, but there was this one boy who always went to visit her. The boy had to his shoulders long black hair; he wore beige colored short pants with a green shirt and a jacket on top. He was active and energetic and like any other kid would do everything to win anything. He spent most of the day with Rose, he always said to her that she was his hero and like his big sister.

"Calm down Kutsaro" the pink banged girl said while pouring water in a pot.

"Come on hurry" the boy said jumping up and down.

"I can't hurry time."

"Yes you can, you can do everything!"

"Heh, I wish."

"It's true. You always outsmart everyone! I have never seen you lose a game or lose control and you always figure out my pranks."

'Yeah, right! What I have done most in life is lose control… but... it's good that you have never seen me like that' she thought. "Yeah, I have never lost control. You just have to think calmly and act after you think. And your pranks are not that hard to figure out.

Yeah, right! How many times has she act with her first thought, like the second time that Ed kissed her she just hugged him by his neck and kept kissing him. That moment she felt like something came over her, but she wanted to do it.

"See? Told you so!"

"Heh, you never give up, do you?"

"No, my mom says that I'm too stubborn!" he said as he climbed on the couch and started to jump up and down.

"O.k. 1: Get down of my couch, you're ruining it" she said as she lifted Kutsaro and put him on the floor "And 2: Yeah, you're too stubborn."

"Well I learned it from you, you never give up!"

"Yeah, and I criticize Ed."

What? Who's Ed? he asked.

"What? Ohh, no one."

"An old friend?"

"Yeah, no one important."

The boy was young, he was 6 years old, and even though he didn't understand any love things he knew that Rose was upset.

"Rose?"

"Huh?" she asked snapping out of it.

The kid climbed on a chair to be at her height.

"Since you mentioned that man you've had an upset look. Did he do something bad to you?" he asked with a worried face.

"Nah! It's o.k." she said rubbing the kid's hair.

"O.k. then hurry up!" he said as he started to jump on and down.

"Fine let's go."

"Yay! To the park we go."

But Rose didn't forget Ed, she kept thinking about him she couldn't get him out of her mind. She even had dreams about that day. That day in the forest, that never-forget moment.

Another 7 months passed. Winry was getting all crazy because all her letters were returned to her and Ed wouldn't call her. She was about to go to Central once, but Pinako didn't let her. And Winry noticed that two years had already passed since Ed left.

Winry got out of her room to her balcony and looked at the stars remembering how she and Ed used to watch at the stars and forming shapes tracing them. "Ed, where are you?" she thought.

She just remembered everything they shared since childhood. Those memories that would never go away, how they played when they were kids, how they bragged to each other and how they laughed.

"You promised, Ed. You promised that you would be back."

Rose was out, buying some things and Kutsaro was by her side. She thought that Ed would be in the Rockbell house because 2 years and 4 months had passed. She really wanted to go see Ed for at least one last time, but after all of what had happened she didn't know how to face him, and she thought that maybe she got what she was telling Ed to do, to forget about her and go with Winry. She still had the collar around her neck; it was the only thing that made her feel close to Ed.

Ed and Al were still in Central because Roy had another mission to assign to them. It was a mission about capturing Scar, so it would take a while. 1 year and 8 months passed. 4 years had passed since Ed left Rose and Winry back in Resembool. Winry was 19, Al 18, Ed 19 and Rose 20.

Rose was at her house, sitting on her couch and drinking tea. It was around 11:00 p.m., so Kutsaro wasn't with her because his curfew was for 8:00 p.m. so she was alone. She was thinking of all that she had done in the day; she was checking all the chores she did to check if there was anything left. She concluded that she did everything that was meant to be done, and for her that was a good thing, because she was really tired. Rose stood up and walked to the kitchen, the only thing lighting the room was the moon's shades that pierced through one of the living room's window.

"Good thing I'm finished 'cause I'm tired. I did all the chores that were planned for the rest of the month" she said with a relieving voice putting the cup of tea on the kitchen counter.

Suddenly she heard someone knock at the door. She quickly turned around to face the door and went slowly and carefully towards it. She got close to it and opened it. And when she did a man was in front of her. She quickly guessed the identity of the guy.

"Umm… Ed. Uhh… what are you doing here?" she said looking at the floor and giving two steps back.

"I was around."

Rose dared to look at him. He looked very different, he had a ponytail over his shoulder and he was taller. After she made that observation, she moved her sight to the floor again.

"Rose… can we talk?"

Rose really wanted him to enter, but she thought that he had been in Resembool for 4 years so she thought that maybe Winry sent him.

"I don't think that that's a good idea."

Rose started to push the door closed, but Ed held it open."

"Please?

"O.k." she said with a resigned voice, letting Ed gently push the door open.

They both entered and Rose noticed that Ed wouldn't stop looking at her. Ed noticed that Rose was beautiful as he always thought she was.

"Why don't you sit?"

"Thanks."

They both sat on the couch, Rose on the left and Ed on the right. There was a big moment of silence, until Rose broke the ice.

"So… how are things going with Winry?"

"Well, it's hard to tell in 2 hours."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I got back 2 hours ago."

"After 4 years! Then, why aren't you with Winry?"

Ed didn't answer to that, so Rose figured that they had a fight. Winry would have started screaming to Ed about worrying her, if she didn't know, and wouldn't have let him explain so he would have gotten mad and left her crying.

"You should go. She missed you."

"Forget it. I'm not going there."

And Ed, trying to forget about that, remembered what Al told him that could happen; that Rose could have gotten another man. He started to look with his eyes to see if he found any guy things, anything that could belong to a man.

"So... what have you been up to?"

"Umm… well, same as always."

Rose's heart was beating hard and Ed's wasn't any different. They both felt like they didn't know each other. Ed noticed that Rose had the shark tooth around her neck, so he smirked.

"Rose, I so glad I'm able to see you again."

"Yeah" she said faking a little sadness 'I'm glad I'm able to see you too.'

"Rose, it's me! I haven't changed, well, in the inside that is" she said getting to her side with a jump and grabbing her hand.

"I know" she said, pulling her hand away.

"Come on, Rose! We know, we both know" he said grabbing her hand again.

"Know what?"

"What we have between us" he said slowly rolling his upper body on top of Rose's.

Ed kept getting his face closer to Rose's, they were face to face. Ed looked into Rose's eyes, then at her lips and again to her eyes. Rose did the same and just when they had their eyes closed, Rose couldn't stand thinking that all of this would drive them into a giant mistake so she pushed Ed back and jumped off the couch.

"N-n o! T-this isn't right. Think how Winry would…" she said throwing her hands in the air in sign of frustration.

"Rose, why don't you for once think of yourself? Even with you and Winry fighting you still try to help her" he said holding her by her waist and pulling her against his body.

Rose wanted to kiss him; she wanted to think about herself for once. She wanted to be with Ed, forever, she wanted to go with Ed to where ever the wind would take them, but selfishness was not one of her qualities.

"No. Just please go with her, go with Winry" she said breaking the embrace.

"But... fine, I'll go" he said with a disappointed voice.

Rose felt that she was being too rough on Ed so she asked something that she really wanted to know.

"Ed?"

"What?" he asked just at the door, not turning around to face her.

"We gonna see each other again?

That question... made it all worthwhile. And as predictable as it was, a smirk crossed his lips.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it" he said without looking at her.

That comforted both of them, and just when Ed was outside, he held the door open with his hand to tell her something.

"Rose?" he said giving his back to Rose's sight.

"Yeah?"

"Today is December 22… go figure."

And with that he closed the door and when he got out of that house it was the first time that he could breathe easily since he entered that house. Rose ran towards the door and she leaned against it with her back. As Ed walked back to the Rockbell house and as Rose went to sleep with that thought, both hearts beat wildly. That night, after Ed made up with Winry and went to sleep they both had dreams about that night in the forest, and to add that, that same day, the day that Ed and Rose saw each other after 4 years, was the same day, that 4 years ago, they first kissed.


	6. Never Stop

_**The never go away feeling**_

_**(Disclaimer: I own nothing)**_

_**Now you love me? Do ya', do ya'? If you do... get ready to ADORE me. Thanks for reading and leaving reviews. You guys are awesome.**_

_**Chapter 6: "Never stop"**_

The other morning, Ed had slept on Winry's house and so did Al. Al explained everything to Winry and when Ed got there, Winry just hugged him and started to say how much she missed him. It was late; about 10:30 a.m. Ed woke up and, obviously, started to think about Rose. He would never give up. He knew that he would insist to death. He would die for Rose, and while thinking about it, he realized that the Military would be looking for them, because they went back to Resembool unauthorized. Alarmed by this, he tried to think of what they could do to the Rockbells if they found Ed and Al there. He went to wake up Al, who was deep in sleep.

"Al! Wake up!" screamed Ed wile shaking Al to wake him up.

"What!" he asked with a blurry sight and cranky attitude.

"Al, we need to get out of here!"

"WHAT! No, we can't go" he said quickly sitting up.

"We have to. The Military could be looking for us."

"You're right. We can't put Winry or Pinako in danger… but… where are we going?" he said with a sight.

"At Rose's" she said suddenly entering the room. She had heard everything.

Ed and Al were surprised by Winry's appearance, yet they knew Winry for being like that.

"What?"

"You thought you could go again? Rose will let you live at her house for a little while."

"Yeah, that'll have to work."

"We'll go ask her. I'm going to say to her sorry and fix this whole thing."

Meanwhile, Rose was at her house. She was resting by sitting at her couch. She was sitting on the left just where she was sitting the other night. She started to remember everything from the letter to Ed trying to have her and saying to her to remember. She smirked as she let herself fall to the right. When her head pushed towards the right side of the couch she noticed that Ed's scent was still on the couch. She comforted herself with it, when she heard the door knock. She quickly stood up and went to answer the door. When she opened it, Kutsaro was smiling at her.

"Hi Rose" he said cheerfully, entering the house.

"Hi" she said closing the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, today I'm chore free" she said turning to face him.

"Great! Then we can go to…"

A knock interrupted. They both looked at the door and Rose went to open it. When Rose opened the door Winry was on the other side with a begging face and worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"Rose, I need your help… well, WE need your help."

"What...?"

Nothing needed answer after her gaze feel upon the two brothers in the back and each one was holding a suitcase. After analyzing the two brothers she looked at Winry again.

"Ed and Al forgot to tell us that they came back without authorization and the Military will probably come to look for them. And because they know me, they'll look at my house" she explained.

"And what do you need me f… No, Ohh no."

"Please. They need your help. If the Military catches them, only God knows what they'll do to them."

Kutsaro walked and stopped when he was by Rose's side. Winry looked down and wondered if that boy was Rose's son.

"Hi, what's your name?" she said kneeling to be at the boy's height.

"Kutsaro" he said hiding behind Rose.

"You better go home" Rose said to Kutsaro, rubbing his hair.

Kutsaro nodded and went out of the house. When he was passing by Ed and Al, he heard Al mentioning something to Ed, and because Al said Ed's name, he knew that he was the one that Rose always murmured about. He stopped to look at him and then continued walking.

"Please Rose. It's just for little while."

Rose looked at Ed, who was looking at her, a smirk on his lips.

"Please?"

"O.k., but it's just for a while, right?"

Winry nodded. Al got closer to them.

"Thanks Rose."

"Yeah… thanks" said Ed.

"I better go. I left Pinako alone and she's kinda sick" she said as she left.

Then, it was no one but the three of them.

"Well, enter."

They all entered the house and Al was exploring the house with his eyes. Ed had been there the other night so he kinda knew the house. Al was always saying to Ed that he should talk to Rose so he found a lame excuse to leave the house.

"Umm… I have to go buy… umm… some things."

Al left the house leaving Rose and Ed alone.

"Rose… that boy… who is he?"

Ed got afraid to know the answer, he was afraid that Rose would answer that he was her son. The thought of Rose being with another man before him frightened him.

"He's the son of a friend."

Ed was relieved to hear that, and Rose noticed how the tension left the room.

"So… I went back to Winry."

"Good, and that's the way that it should stay" she said with a demanding tone on his voice "Ed… how did you find me? I mean yesterday."

"Winry once saw you and followed you. But let's stop talking about her."

"Don't start" she said quickly walking away into the kitchen.

Ed walked towards Rose and pushed her with his body against the wall, making her to face him.

"I went back to Winry, and it didn't prove that I want to stay with her."

Rose tried to get away from the embrace, but Ed wouldn't let her and because the wall was behind her she couldn't step back.

"And what proves that I'm the right person?"

"All what's happening Rose. I just… I can't control myself" he said pushing her harder against the wall.

"Ed, please."

"But why? We both feel it for each other."

Ed kept getting closer to Rose's face and she didn't turn it. Ed grabbed Rose's waist and she, with the struggling, had ended up with her hands on Ed's chest. They were inches away, tension filling the room, tension filling the little space between them, and just when their lips were almost touching, the coffee pot's whistle sounded, making both of them separate with a jump. Rose went to attend the pot when Ed pulled her back.

"Ed, stop it. What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want you. No one else."

Rose's heart was beating to know how much Ed desired her, but her feelings weren't different. She was happy that Ed was there holding her, she was glad that she was in the arms of the only guy that she could trust.

"And I know you do too."

"Ed… I… don't think it's right."

"Ask that after we are together."

"I can't 'because we're not going to be together."

"Al's not here, we're alone."

Rose couldn't help to smirk at Ed's attempts to get her to give in to him.

"No! Ed, I'm not going to be with you… in that sense" she said pushing him till she was free from him arms.

"Rose, we both want that."

"Ed… I haven't changed what I told you 4 years ago" she said turning around giving her back to his sight.

"And what's that?"

Rose pushed her eyes closed, and forced those untrue words out.

"I… I only like you as a friend, and that's that."

Ed automatically closed his eyes at the strike of those words, as if it was a knife, at least, it hurt him as if it was one, as a reflect he grabbed her arm as a sign for her to not toy with that.

"Rose, please… don't say that. When you say that… it's like if a knife was piercing through my heart."

Rose took a silent, yet, deep breath. She knew that playing and lying about that kind of stuff was forbidden. It hurt her too, it hurt her so, but so much, but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry Ed, but… that's the truth" she said turning around to face Ed "The only thing that will ever be between us is friendship" she said trying to put a confident face and giving him a proud glare.

Rose said that and left to sit on the couch, giving her back to Ed.

"It's Cain, right?"

Rose opened her eyes wide open and turned to look at Ed, who was looking at the ground; pushing his eyes closed and his hand were turned into fists.

"He was your first, and you feel that if you are with me it's like betraying him."

"Of course not Ed! Cain and I lived together, but we even slept in different rooms. I can't believe that you think of me like that."

Ed opened his eyes and let the tension in his body slide away.

"No. I just thought of that because I can't think of another reason for why you push me aside."

"I… I got over that. Before I found you drunk in that bar, I came here. I had a normal life, I watched over the boy you saw, I did chores and stuff like that. I don't think of the life I had back in Lior. I want so bad to forget about all that. I can't believe I was such an asshole to follow that idiot" she said turning around looking into nothing.

Ed sat next to Rose and put his arms around her.

"Don't say that, you didn't know."

"I try to forget everything that happened, except the part when I met you and Al. I even ran away from you guys, and for that I'm really sorry."

Ed hushed Rose putting his forefinger and middle finger gently on her lips.

"You don't have to be sorry, we understood. Automail it's not common in some places."

"Thanks" she sweetly started "Umm… for forgiving me" she coldly continued, quickly standing up.

There was a moment of silence for about 8 seconds.

"Ed… I'm glad you're here."

With that Rose left to her room. Ed looked at her leave and enter her room and when he stood up and was about to follow her Al entered.

"I'm here!" Al said closing the door behind him.

Ed looked at him with a mad face, because even though they were back, they were still a little mad with each other.

"So… something happened with Rose?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"No! What could happen?"

"You still didn't talk to her? You're an idiot."

"How many times am I going to tell you…? BUTT OUT!"

"Don't worry, I just want to ask you something" he said putting some bags on the kitchen counter.

"What?"

"Do you love Rose?" Al asked leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Of course not! Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking and… I think I like Rose."

Ed was in shock. He couldn't believe what Al said. All this time that was why Al was warning Ed, because he wanted Rose too.

"What?" Ed said clenching his fists.

"Well, yeah! I mean, she's a good friend, she available, so… why not?

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!"

"Well, you said you didn't like her, so… why the worry?"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER! DON'T EVEN THINK OF GOING NEAR HER, YOU HEAR ME!" Ed screamed.

Suddenly, just before Ed punched Al, Rose came out of her room because of the yelling.

"What's wrong?"

Ed calmed down at the hear of her voice.

"Nothing, Rose, nothing at all" Al answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, want me to help you with something?" he said getting closer to Rose.

"No, I'm fine."

"Yes, you are... umm... I mean... come on, there has to be something."

"She said no!"

Al and Rose were surprised at the firmness of Ed's words.

"I… I mean… She's not doing anything for you to help her with."

'What's up with him?' she thought.

Rose went into the kitchen for a while, where she couldn't see Ed nor Al. Ed, just when he lost Rose from sight, pushed Al into their room, making him fall on Al's bed. Ed walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, giving him a death glare.

"Look… don't ever dare to put one of your moves on Rose, GOT IT!"

"Heh, what are you talking about?" he said with a careless face.

"Stop being an idiot, you said that you liked Rose too" he said shaking him.

"Too?... And shows what you know."

"Whatcha mean?"

"I don't like Rose… in that sense. I was just telling you that so you would see how any other man could think about Rose."

"What!" he said letting go of him.

"It's time for you to realize that Rose it's not always going to be there for you."

"You mean…"

"I lied."

"Go to hell."

About 6 hours passed, so it was around 6 or 7 p.m. Al, once again, left the house. Ed was sitting on the couch and Ed's questions to Rose were now usual for her. Rose entered the house and went into the kitchen and started to wash her hands in the sink, while Ed looked at her and followed her.

"Planning on giving yourself to me soon?" he said putting his arms around her waist.

"No. You planning on stop asking soon?" she said, turning around to face him.

"No" he said with a smirk.

Rose put Ed's arms next to him, making him free her. Rose got close to the couch, as Ed quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her to the couch. Rose tried to stand up, but Ed quickly covered Rose's body with his.

"Ed?" she asked looking at her.

Ed looked her directly in the eye, and whispered so low that only she could hear him.

"I love you Rose. Please… don't fight whatever happens between you and me" he said on top of her.

Rose was still shocked about how Ed pushed her and got on top on her. She was trying to stop it, but she couldn't talk even if she forced the words out. Ed started kissing her neck as she felt shivers coming up her spine; her heart was beating like it wanted to get out of her chest. She thought that even Ed could hear her heart beat. Rose couldn't do anything, but to close her eyes. She felt like she was doing wrong, but she didn't want to push Ed away, she wanted him to be there; she automatically hugged him. Ed then approached her lips. Rose knew that Ed was going to kiss her, but for once she didn't think of pushing him aside, she just let him kiss her. But she didn't let Ed do everything, she kissed him back. Ed was so glad because he thought that Rose, finally, was going to be his. His heart wanted to come up his throat. It beat a billion times per second. He couldn't stop kissing her; he knew he could stay kissing her forever. He put his arms around her, passing down her back. Ed took of his black jacket so gently that Rose didn't notice. He put his jacket away, but while he did all that he was still kissing Rose. He put his arms around her again and started to slide his hands from Rose's waist to her back, and because he touched part of Rose's skin with his right arm, she felt a chill come up her spine because of the coldness of Ed's automail. But she didn't care about it. Ed started to do with his shirt the same thing he did with his jacket, but this time, after he put his shirt away, he unbuttoned the first 5 buttons of Rose's button up dress and started to slide her sleeves down, but Rose stopped him when he had the sleeves by her shoulders. Ed thought that Rose was going to push him back… but she didn't. She just held his arms and broke the kiss.

"Ed… look at us. You don't have anything on your upper body."

"Want my lower body to be the same?"

"Ed…! You are half naked and I'm going the same path."

"Then come already, I can't wait to see you all the way here" he said, smirking and kissing Rose's neck.

She smirked and then looked at Ed seriously.

"Ed… you sure you want this?"

"Rose… the only thing I see is your shoulders and the only thing you see is my chest. It's not like we are doing anything."

"But you're waiting for something to happen."

"Rose, I'm sure. You're the only one I want to be mine."

"Ed, you're confused. You… well; we are making a mistake, Ed."

Ed kissed Rose on the neck 2 times and then on the lips, and then she broke the kiss.

"Rose!" he said after giving a groan.

"Ed, we can't do this."

"Why not? We love each other. Stop fighting it, I love you, I do!"

Rose closed her eyes and turned her head. Ed noticed some kind of disappointment on Rose's face so he kissed her cheek. She looked at him with confused, yet, decided eyes. Ed knew that she was confused, but he was decided to love her and nothing would stop him. He kissed her neck as he unbuttoned Rose's dress a little more. He then kissed the end of Rose's lips, so close that Rose felt the urge to kiss him, but… she held back. She just closed her eyes. She had so much tension; she felt her heart beating, she wanted to kiss Ed and feel him kiss her more, she wanted him to hug her, to hold him, to feel his lips, to caress him so much…, that she did. She started kissing him passionately and started to caress him. Ed was surprised at Rose's suddenly acts, but that didn't stop him from kissing her. Ed started sliding her sleeves lower, but just when the division of the breasts showed she stopped him.

"Rose…, what's wrong?"

"Ed, no!" she said sitting up.

Ed pushed Rose down and kissed her neck.

"That won't work on me, I'm not a dog."

"Ed, I can't do this."

"Rose, don't worry. It's going to be o.k."

That was it for Rose. Ed insisting, every inch of her body insisting to give in. She wouldn't hold no more. Rose brutally pushed Ed back, making him fall to the other side of the couch believing that Rose was going to try to stop him.

"Fine, let's" she said putting herself on top of him.

Ed was surprised how Rose just pushed him down and started kissing him, but he didn't stop her. He put his arms around her and started to caress her back. They kept kissing passionately, but Rose stopped again.

"Rose, not again!" Ed groaned.

"It's not that, Ed. This is dangerous."

"Why?"

"Al's living here too."

Ed stood up and grabbed Rose's arm.

"Then..., let's... go to... your room" he said, kissing her after every word.

Rose stopped kissing him because of the suggestion and looked at high with her mouth open and holding her dress up so it wouldn't fall down. Ed couldn't help to smirk at Rose's reaction.

"What? Let's go!" he said.

He grabbed Rose by one arm and guided her into her bedroom. She fell on her bed while Ed looked the door. He walked towards her and pinned her against the bed. He slid her dress down until freeing her breasts completely. He kissed her breasts and licked his way to her neck where he gently bit her and found his way to her lips. She caressed all the scars on his back and slid one of her hands to his lower abdomen and under his pants, making him moan. Rose started to slowly unbutton Ed pants... when the phone rang. Rose pushed Ed so she could answer the phone, but Ed held her back.

"Ed, I have to answer it."

Ed ignored her words and tried to convince her by slightly licking her breasts. Pleasure held her for a few seconds, but the ringing of the phone kept penetrating her ears, so she got up.

"Rose, come on!"

"No!"

With that she answered the phone and gave an alarmed expression when she knew who it was.

Rose looked at Ed with wide open eyes.

"Ohh, Winry! Hi!" she said in an alarmed tone.

Ed put a disgusted face, but not because he disgusted Winry, but because she called just when he thought that it would be the time.

"Ohh, Ed?" she said to Winry.

Ed started to wave his hands in front of him so Rose wouldn't hand him the phone.

"Yeah, he's here. Just a minute…" she covered the phone "It's for you."

"I don't want to talk to her. Tell her that I'm not here" he whispered.

"I won't lie for you, so here!" she handed the phone to Ed.

"Hi… yes, I'm fine. Yeah, Al too. Yeah, great talking to you too. Bye."

Ed hanged up the phone and sighted. Rose stood up and started to button her dress. When Ed noticed this he stood up and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't think we're going to…"

"Why not? We were going to."

"Ed, let's just say that... it's not right."

"But I've never seen you doing the right thing just because it's right" he demanded "And, besides..." he grabbed her waist and pushed her towards him "...I was looking forward to us..."

"Shut up" she interrupted "Go get your shirt and put it on before Al gets here and this… never happened."

With that Rose left the room. Ed sat on the bed with a disappointed face.

'Damn! I was so close. Maybe Rose thinks that I only want her and that, but I really love her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Now I'm sure of it' he thought.

Meanwhile Rose was in the kitchen. She was trying to distract her mind by cleaning some plates, but she couldn't.

Rose put the plates back in the sink and leaned against the wall, remembering.

'Ed… we were about to, but even though we didn't… it was great to feel you so close, be held by you, kissed and hugged by you. I… think I really wanted to, but I wasn't sure' she thought.

Ed went into the living room and put his shirt on. He could see Rose and the more he saw her, the more he damned the moment Winry called.


	7. No matter what

_**The never go away feeling**_

**_(Disclaimer: I own nothing)_**

_**Brace yourselves, guys. This might be harsh.**_

_**Chapter 7: "No matter what"**_

The rest of the day Ed and Rose tried to avoid each other, but sometimes Ed would go near Rose, made sure she was looking at him and smirked. Rose tried to make Ed feel that it was childish to do that, but he wouldn't stop. He would smile, and sit on the couch. When they were about to, and Winry called, she felt that Winry was looking at them. She felt like betraying a friend, but she couldn't help to feel comfort when she thought and relived that moment in her mind, that she was held by Ed. That they had probably kissed uncountable times that moment. Rose was still on the kitchen and they both felt like if they had done some kind of mischief. Ed was about to say something, and in that moment Al entered.

"Hi" Al said closing the door behind him.

Rose tried to distract her mind by doing other things and in that moment she only thought about talking to Al.

"Umm… Hi Al. You want or need something?" she sweetly said.

"No Rose thanks."

Ed watched this very carefully. This was the same thing that happened earlier but vice-versa. That... nah! Rose wouldn't try that. After all, she loves Ed, right? Al gave him the idea once, but it was all a lie, right?" Ed's mind was too tired and just stood up and went to his room.

'I'm going crazy! Rose and Al? My brother and the girl of my dreams? My girl!' he thought, lying on his bed.

Ed got so mad that he stood up and started to punch the walls and pillows. He, without noticing, took his alchemist watch and threw it to the mirror. It broke the mirror and because he didn't want Al nor Rose knowing of that, he took the mirror and hid it in a closet. He then laid down on his bed again and from the energy he wasted throwing things he fell asleep. He dreamed about Rose. He dreamed about when they were in Rose's room. They were kissing and he had lived the moment, so he knew that the phone would ring anytime now…, but it didn't. He thought that it would be the day, even in his dreams, he wanted Rose. Everything was perfect, when he noticed that that guy, the one kissing Rose wasn't him. It was… Al! He woke of that dream… correction… nightmare. In that moment Al entered the room and he realized it was all a nightmare. Ed was sweating, so Al was curious.

"And what the hell happened to you?"

"None of your business" Ed said, standing up and leaving the room.

Al looked at him until he left the room slamming the door.

"What's his problem?"

Ed went bursting into the living room, took his jacket and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rose said walking towards him.

"What do you care!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you wrong?

"It's Al, right!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You and Al have something between you two."

"No!"

"Of course you do!"

"Think whatever you want to think!"

Rose went into the kitchen and poured water into a glass.

"So you do have something between you two!"

"No, we don't… and what if we did? I'm free to do anything I want; you don't own me, so… what do you care?"

"Guess what, _orphan_… I don't! No one cares about you. No one in Lior needed you, no one cared about you. Both your parents left you. If even they didn't care why should I? You are _worthless, _Rose! _WORTHLESS_!"

"Well, I don't care about you! You can just go and drink to death!

"Good, because that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

With that Ed left the house and slammed the door. Rose was so mad that she turned her hands into fists and broke the glass she had in her hand. Half of the glass had pierced her hand deeply, making her bleed.

"Shit!"

She grabbed half of the glass and pulled it out. It was bleeding a lot, so she went into the kitchen and put a paper towel around it and tied a knot.

"What the hell was all that?"

Rose looked at her injured left hand as she felt that it was beating. She felt pain, but after all that she had been through, the deep injury felt like a mere scratch.

"What made us go this far, Ed?"

She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"…_I don't care about you!" "You can just go and drink to death!" _

Those words… she couldn't believe that those words were meant for Ed.

"I can't believe I technically wished him death. But… he didn't have to scream like that to me. He didn't even have a reason" Rose leaned against the counter "But..." she gently closed her eyes "I can't be mad at what he said..."

"**_No one cares about you. No one in Lior needed you, no one cared about you." _**

"After all..."

"**_Both your parents left you. If even they didn't care why should I? You are worthless, Rose! WORTHLESS!" _**

"...it's the truth."

Meanwhile Ed was walking through a known path, but he couldn't exactly remember when he had been there. He was furious, because he still thought that Rose lied to him. He saw a bar and decided to enter. The bar wasn't too full, because not many people drank in Resembool. He sat on a chair that was facing the counter and with fury punched the counter.

'How could you do this to me Rose?'

Then Ed heard a voice talking to him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite costumer" the bartender said, cleaning a shot glass.

"What?" he said, raising his face to see who was talking to him.

"You don't remember, do you? Don't you remember? About 5 years ago, you came here, asked for some drinks, got drunk and a pretty girl came and took you home… she even paid your drinks. You were moaning all night about a girl named… umm… Winry, was it?"

Ed couldn't believe it. That was the place where he got drunk and made Rose get him to the Rockbell house. He looked around and now it was all so familiar.

"So, how many drinks I had that night?"

"Well, to say that you are my favorite costumer, they had to be a lot."

"Well, tonight I'm going to break that record" he said putting some money on the counter.

"I can't say no to a costumer, but if I had the choice I would tell you no. You can't always drown your problems with alcohol. What is it now boy?"

"It's… complicated."

"Come on boy, at my age there's nothing that I wouldn't understand. Come on, tell me. Let's try to stop you from getting drunk. Besides, I haven't had a good story in ages."

"It's something that I can't explain. I just feel pain inside, feel as if I had been betrayed by the two people that I most trust."

"A boy and a girl? Maybe… your brother and that Winry?"

"How do you know that I have a brother?"

"Lucky guess, and because I've been working here for a long time I know all kind of looks there are, and I'm not talking about fashion looks. And the look you have on is heartache. Winry?"

"No, it's not Winry."

"Then who is it?"

"You said you knew looks."

"I said I knew looks, I never said I was psychic."

"It's that girl, the one that found me."

"Rose?"

"You know her? Then why did you call her pretty girl?"

"Well, you have to admit it, she's cute."

"Hey, watch it!"

"Hey, you got it all wrong. An old man like me wouldn't hit on a girl as young as her. I may work on a bar, but it's a pretty decent one. And as I was saying… she came here some times in the past years and had some drinks of her own."

"Rose… drinking? You don't say."

Ed couldn't help to imagine Rose drunk. Rose's humble, but, at the same time, she's feisty, stubborn, aggressive and active.

"Yep, once, she punched a guy that tried to make his moves on her and I haven't seen him come here since that happened… and she wasn't drunk" he said laughing.

"Well, she's the girl. She and my brother are together, both knowing I like her, but Rose doesn't know that Al knows and Al doesn't know that Rose knows."

"You sure they have something between them?

"Well, I have some leads."

"Let me tell you a story. Once there was a young boy that thought that he liked a girl. That girl was going out with another guy, so he got drunk. Then a _"pretty girl"_ came and got him out of the bar and paid for his drinks. She sat him down and…"

"Wait... I thought that we went straight home."

"No, I'm sure she sat you down right there in that bench" he pointed to a bench across the street "She sat you down and talked to you."

"If I only remembered what she said."

"Call me superhero, but I'm a great lip reader"

"Tell me… please."

"Well, as I was saying… she sat him down and said that she cared about that boy, how much he helped her, and how much she loved him."

"Loved me? Maybe it was teen love."

"You'll call me dramatic, but if you want the truth, my word is that those eyes, her eyes, weren't the kind of eyes that show emotions that go so easily."

"So, you think she loves me?"

"It's up to you to define her."

Ed fell in deep thought. He thought about it over and over, until it hit him. He quickly got up and pushed the money towards the guy.

"Thanks!" he said running out the bar.

Ed ran without stop until he got there. He opened the door and wanted to look for Rose to say that he was sorry, really, _really_ sorry, but Rose was sleeping on the couch.

"Rose…" he sighed "...she must have fallen asleep waiting for me."

He walked slowly towards Rose and noticed that one of her pink bangs was covering her face, so he leaned towards her to move it behind her ear. He slid it behind her ear. He saw her with her eyes closed, probably, in a deep sleep. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew it wouldn't be o.k. for him to kiss her without her knowing. He held the temptation and stood up straight. Then saw Rose's injured hand and saw the little pieces of glass on the floor and the glass with blood on the counter. He figured out that Rose had broke the glass when she was mad at him, but if she fell asleep waiting for him then he knew that she wanted to make up. He just kissed her gently on the cheek and went slowly into his room.

The other morning, Rose got up early because she wanted to talk with Winry. She got dressed and marched out of the house. She walked to Winry's house as she thought was she was going to say to her. She walked up the stairway of Winry's house, and when she was about to knock she noticed the door was already open. She pushed the door open to see a guy holding Winry by the neck choking her.

"Let me go! I told you I don't know where they are!" she said, struggling.

Winry stopped talking when she saw Rose enter. Her sudden quiet made the alchemist, Kimbley, notice her presence.

Kimbley let go of Winry and turned to Rose.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Rose was scared to see the evil grin on that guy's face, but she didn't back out.

"I'm from the State Military and I've come to look for Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. You friends with them?"

Rose kept quiet looking at him with a menacing face.

"Neglecting to cooperate with the military? Then..."

He hit Rose against the wall and held her the neck. Rose coughed as he choked her.

"Tell me what your name is!"

"That's none of your business" she said, trying to not choke while she talked.

"Tell him your name; he has no business with you!"

"Listen to the blonde one, she's right."

But Rose wouldn't tell him anything.

"Do it for Ed!"

That came to Kimbley's notice. He now knew that she did know Ed and Al.

"So you do know Ed."

"Thanks for the tip, and tell Ed that if he wants his girl back, that I'll be waiting for him, but she may not be alive if he doesn't hurry" he turned to face her.

He took Rose and ran. Winry figured the mistake she had done and went running to Rose's house. When she got there she hit the door like crazy so Ed would listen.

"ED! Open the fucking door! It's me, Winry!"

"Winry, what's…?"

"Rose got kidnapped by Kimbley" she interrupted catching her breath.

"WHAT?"

"Go, he said something about an alley. I'll tell Al."

Ed ran as fast as his legs permitted him to. He didn't know what he would do if his Rose would get hurt, more than she already was.

"Rose, please be o.k."

He thought that it was taking too long, so he did alchemy in the floor and made the floor carry him to a ceiling. He jumped from ceiling to ceiling to see which alley was the one that that asshole had her trapped. He kept jumping until he jumped over one that had two persons in it. He stopped and jumped off the ceiling to the ground making Kimbley stop from choking Rose.

"Let her go! Your business is with me."

"No can do Ed. I can't take the chance of her telling the Military about this, can I?" he said dropping Rose ant turning to face him.

"What do you mean? The Military's…"

"Clueless about what I'm doing here. They just wanted me to _ask_ you guys to go back. Now, back to business…"

Kimbley ran towards Ed with a knife and tried to slash it through Ed, but luckily he avoided it. Ed transformed his right hand into a blade. He tried to slash it through him, but, he avoided it. In his try to hurt Kimbley, he fell. Ed was on the floor and just when Kimbley was about to pierce the knife through him…

"ROSE!" she screamed standing up.

The scream caught their attention. Kimbley looked at Rose with a smirk, as he got closer to her, leaving Ed on the floor.

"What did you say?

"Rose, my name. Didn't you want to know?"

"Rose… Kimbley, the guy that's going to kill you" a smirk crossed his lips.

"Kimbley… Rose, the girl that's not afraid of you."

"Rose, you idiot, run!" Ed screamed.

Rose stood there fighting her knowing that she was going to die.

"Rose, run!"

"No! Ed… I want to know if there's more to my life and I can't figure it out if you die!" she said closing her eyes.

Tears were starting to fall from Rose's eyes. Ed was stunned; for the first time in along time, he saw Rose cry.

"Rose…" Ed murmured.

"Isn't that sweet?"

It started to rain. Winry and Al finally got there, but it was too late; Kimbley already had Rose, grabbing her neck, about to perform alchemy.

Kimbley laughed at the pain he knew that Rose was suffering.

"Whatever you do, I'm going to kill you."

Rose spat his face.

"Bite me!"

"You shouldn't have done that."

Kimbley threw Rose against the wall, so hard that she started to bleed from the back of her head, making her unconscious.

"Rose!"

Kimbley turned around to face Ed.

"That's what happens when you underestimate me. Take this as a warning."

And with that he ran away. Ed quickly dragged himself to Rose. He put her head on his knees and tried to wake her up.

"Rose? Rose? Please, wake up" he said shaking her gently.

Tears started to come out of Ed's eyes. He wanted to die. He knew what was happening; he was losing his Rose.

"Rose! ROSE, DON'T LEAVE ME! STAY WITH ME! ROSE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T GO!" he screamed; pain, suffering, anguish, distress could be heard in his voice.

Ed's eyes looked like the Niagara Falls from all the tears that were coming out of him. He held Rose close to him, to make her stay with him. Ed was crying like when a little boy loses his first pet, but in Ed's case, the pain wasn't going to go away. Al and Winry could only watch. Winry started to drop tears from her eyes, from seeing that painful image. Al hugged her, and started to do the same. Ed wasn't going to get over this one. This death was going to leave s big empty space in Ed's heart.

Ed tried to repeat those words; the words that always made them continue and beat everything.

"ROSE! ROSE, WALK FORWARD!"

But this time… it didn't work.

Ed had a noticeable pain and suffering gaze in his eyes.

"ROSE!"

He looked at her side and he saw the collar he had given him. It was now broken, by the struggle between Kimbelee and Rose. He gently put his forehead against hers. He waited for some answer from her, but nothing happened.

Rose's sight was all dark; she could only see darkness. Rose just heard Ed's voice screaming at her to stay alive, but she couldn't. She tried to open her eyes and say something to him, but she didn't control her body anymore. Ed held her hand, with what he gained hope, because she squeezed him a little, but it didn't last long because Rose… lost all strength. Rose could only see dark, and now she heard Ed's voice, but fading away because her life was ending, her soul was being sucked away from her body, while the rain fell on Ed's face washing away Rose's blood and Ed's tears.


	8. Unsolved things always come back

_**The never go away feeling**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor its characters.)**_

**_A/N: Well, you guys, I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter. Even though I'm awesome with predictions, I can't say whether you'll hate me or love me. I know last chapter got to the heart of some people, and... I LOVE THAT. I love feeling that I can make other people feel. I received insults and flames about the last chapter and about the format of the story, but as you might've noticed by now, I fixed it. I'm sorry, to all people who read this story. I know it had a lot of mistakes, and that people that already read this story won't read it again to see it finally fixed. But, thanks to you guys, for making it here. Thanks. _**

_**Chapter 8: "Unsolved things always come back"**_

The room was white and the sun was lighting the room. The only thing that was heard was the chirping of the birds outside the window. The sight was blurry and weak, but the feeling was comfort. She looked to her left and Ed was in a chair sleeping; at the thought of that, she figured out that he had stayed with her the whole night. She looked at him; he had his jacket covering most of his body because of the coldness that Resembool offered at night. She was in a white short dress like the ones they use in hospitals for injured people, and she had a bandage around her head, trapping her hair except her two pink bangs. She had a strong headache and decided to leave the room. She opened the door and held it open while she looked at Ed. He had stayed watching over her all night and fell asleep when he couldn't stay awake another second. His eyes were all red and he had eyecups, so she figured out that he had cried s butt out. She turned to leave, but someone, from behind her closed the door, as she felt that something held her in a warm hug, she figured that he was awake.

"Leaving so soon?"

She felt as if her heart was plugging her throat. Her heart was beating and she couldn't move. She tried to say something, but nothing would come out. She felt something wetting her left shoulder, so she soon figured that he was crying. Ed hugged her tighter.

"I almost lost you. I ask myself, how I let you be in that danger… I'm the one that was supposed to suffer."

He started to let sobs come out his mouth. She couldn't stand it; her heart wasn't made of stone. She couldn't let Ed feel that he was responsible for everything that happened to her. She turned around to face him. She looked at him and felt sadder. She knew he felt guilty because of her. Ed looked at her eyes and they were still a little blurry, but it gave him happiness to see them again. Ed thought that she was mad at him, but all the opposite, she thought all of this was her fault. Rose looked at his eyes and hers started to fill with tears.

"None… none of this is your fault Ed."

Her voice made him recover. Hearing that voice of hers, piercing through his ears was like life. He held her tighter and smirked.

"I knew you would be alright. You're under my care."

Rose hugged him back. She smiled as she noticed that everything was now back to normal.

"Yeah, I can't believe I underestimated you."

They both looked at each other's eyes and they were now clean and bright. Everything was back to normal, and when I say everything… it's everything.

"If you still haven't figured out, we're at your house, your room and alone… you think we can finish what we started?"

"Ed!"

Rose pushed Ed to the side and went to leave her room. Rose was about to leave the room when she stopped.

"You're hopeless!"

Ed smirked. He was now used to this, and knew that Rose was laughing, but he was going to give his "it's-worth-a-shot-per-day" act to Rose. He left the room and found Rose in the kitchen trying to find something. Ed leaned against the wall.

"What are you looking for?"

"For my… umm… forget it."

"For this?" he said swinging her collar in one finger.

"Where did you find it?"

Ed smirked.

"Think it's that important?

"Give it back to me" she said standing in front of him.

"Collar per kiss."

"Give it back!"

"Give me a kiss! Come on, on the cheek… I missed you."

"Ed, that's pathetic!" Rose knew Ed wasn't going to give it back unless she kissed him, and she wasn't in the condition to fight "Fine, on the cheek!"

Rose leaned to give him a kiss on his left cheek, but he moved her face so her lips would fall on his. He held her waist and her neck, grabbing locks of her hair, as he kissed her, until both needed to catch their breath.

"You're cold" he whispered, catching his breath.

"I almost died, remember?"

Ed suddenly opened his eyes and separated from Rose.

"No! I don't want to remember that, o.k.?"

Rose put her right hand on his shoulder.

"Ed… it's o.k."

Ed turned around to face the wall.

"No! I almost lost you! And I don't want to remember that."

Rose noticed, once again, how much he cared for her. She got closer to him and hugged him.

"Ed… I'm here… it's over."

Ed turned around and hugged her back.

"It just scares me. I almost lost one of the little things that I most care about."

He rubbed the bandage that she had around her head.

"This wouldn't have happened if I had never came."

Rose took 2 steps back.

"So you wish that? That we had never seen each other?"

"Of course not!"

"Ed… I'm alive. You have your friend back."

Ed smirked.

"Friend? I would say… lover."

"We have done nothing for you to say that."

"Yeah, right. We've done **_nothing_**."

"Ohh, please! Like you didn't kiss other girls in your 4-yeared journey."

"Just one."

"What's her name!" 'So I can go kill her!'

"Rose Thomas."

"What! But I didn't even see you until after 4 years."

"In my dreams you did."

Rose's eyes widened up in surprise, and she couldn't help to blush, what was rare to happen between the two of them.

"Umm…"

"I can't believe you're blushing" he said, smirking.

"I am not!" she said turning around.

Ed laughed at how Rose blushed; he loved when she did that. After all that had happened between them, she still blushed.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go" he said, turning around.

Rose quickly looked at Ed.

"W-What!"

"You didn't think that after all of this I would stay here, did you?" he said walking into his room.

Ed entered his room and just when the door was about to shut closed, Rose slammed the door against the wall and entered.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING AWAY!"

Ed looked at Rose with a careless face.

"I thought you only liked me as a friend, so I'm going."

"Al wouldn't leave" she tried to compare so he would feel bad.

"Then… stay with him" he said putting a suitcase on his bed.

Rose walked towards Ed, grabbed him by his shoulders and looked at him with a serious face.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"You always fall, don't you?" he smirked.

"W-what?"

Ed got closer to Rose's face.

"You don't know how much I waited for you to say that."

Rose was stunned when she realized… it was all a trap. Ed wanted Rose to show her true feelings, even though he knew what they were; he knew she loved him.

"Wait, you mean…?"

But Ed shut her up with a kiss. Ed was so pleased that Rose had admitted it with her words. Ed caressed her hair as she did the same to his neck. Both had their eyes closed, so they didn't notice when… Al and Winry came in the room looking for Ed. When Rose and Ed heard the door open they separated with a jump, but Al and Winry had already seen them. Ed and Rose tried to look for an excuse to tell to the surprised pair, but what excuse would you find if you're a girl that's wearing a short hospital dress and kissing a guy in a room with the door closed? Well… there isn't one.

"We weren't… it's not…"

"I think I left something outside" Winry said walking out.

"I'll help you" he said, leaving and closing the door.

When both left the room Ed and Rose sat on his bed and they couldn't believe that they got caught. They both sighed.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" she said, looking at the door.

"You made me do it" he said looking at her.

"Yeah, right!"

"Yeah, and that short dress doesn't help. It doesn't help me on holding myself back."

"Fine, I'll go change it" she stood up.

"O.k., just save it for tonight."

"Can't. I'm still in recovery."

"Nice try, but that won't stop me."

"Whatever."

Ed looked at Rose leave the room. Everything was back to normal… well almost. Suddenly he remembered that Winry saw too. He stood up and slowly went into the living room to find… Al and Winry kissing?

He was shocked. He quickly went to his room and closed the door to leave a big laugh out.

'And they criticize us. Now Rose has no excuse. Heh, I hope I take Rose by surprise tonight.'

Meanwhile Rose was in her room changing. She started to remember last night when she, practically, died. The last thing she remembered was Ed's voice calling her name, screaming at her to stay alive at the top of his lungs, fading away, now listening to his voice as if he was going away, and leaving her. In that moment, the other night, she tried to hold him; when she heard the pain on Ed's voice, she wanted to hug him and to tell him that all was going to be alright, but death beat her in that moment. She had always been strong, but when it came to friends, to the little people that she could trust, she became weak. The only thing that came across her mind was that night; how cold it felt when the only thing she could see was black, darkness and everything that made her death harder. She thought that it was the last thing she saw, but she caught a memory that had to be from that night…, but how, if her soul was being pulled away from her body? Then, it hit her. A new memory she hadn't seen until now was present, taking all the space in her mind: She was walking down a dark hall, so dark that she couldn't even see the walls; she didn't even know if there were any walls. She saw a light present at the end of the hall, and she was walking towards it. The silence was so much that she could hear her footsteps quietly stomp on the floor. As she got closer to the light she could feel that she was escaping from reality; she was dying. But then she felt a cold hand hold her arm. She quickly guessed who the hand's owner was, but she didn't look back.

"Please Rose, don't go. You can't leave me" she heard Ed say.

She stood silent and felt his arms now rounding her body as he hugged her. She looked at him and hugged him back.

"I won't, Ed. I'll never leave you."

Both closed their eyes and were hugging. Neither Rose nor Ed wanted to let go. Suddenly, she saw the light growing towards them, but she said nothing, she just closed her eyes and comforted herself with his scent, because she knew that everything would be o.k. if she was with him. Then, she had wakened up. She knew that it was all a dream, but at the same time, if she had gone and entered the light, she would have died. Ed had saved her.

She finished changing. She couldn't possibly get out of the room after Al and Winry saw them. She couldn't believe it. They caught them. Rose couldn't help to laugh. She just had to know what were Al and Winry talking about, so she got out of her room and Winry and Al were going out. Rose just heard Al and Winry comment about Al starting living at Winry's.

'What! Living alone with Ed!' Rose thought in surprise.

After Al and Winry left she went out to her living room. She hoped that Ed would have fallen asleep, but, not surprising her, he went to the living room.

"So… I couldn't help overhearing… we live alone."

"Believe me, I'm moving."

"Yeah, right! Admit it, you can't leave me."

"I can too!"

Ed trapped Rose by holding her waist.

"No, you can't, because you love me… and I love you."

This time it was Rose who brutally sealed the sentence with a kiss. Ed was a little surprised at this, but pleased. They both kissed for a long time until they both needed to catch their breath.

"What was that for?" he said catching his breath.

"I felt like it. An impulse."

"Then let your impulses guide you more frequently."

"Don't get used to it" she said walking away.

"O.k., now you're playing hard to get" he said, following her and stopping behind her.

"Oh, yeah?" she said in a seductive voice.

With that she held his face and kissed him. This kiss was shorter than the last one, but had the same effect.

"Who are you?"

"An idiot that just now realized that sometimes you have to be selfish."

"You are not being selfish; you just know that Al and Winry are together so it doesn't worry you much."

"No…"

"I know you too well, Rose. You could never be selfish" he interrupted.

Just when Ed was about to kiss her, the door knocked. Rose went to answer the door and lil' Kutsaro was there.

"Rose, I have something to tell you!" he said in an alarmed tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw two men who said that they're going to hurt Brother Ed."

'Brother? Since when does he call me brother?' he thought.

"What!"

"I was playing with some friends "Hide-and-seek", so I went to hide in an alley, and when I was about to enter I heard two men talking about killing him and you."

Rose turned to look at Ed. What had seemed like a forgotten nightmare was now back at their face. Ed was looking seriously at the floor, knowing that this would need serious matters.

"Kutsaro… umm… why do you call Ed "brother"?"

"Because when one of the men referred to you he said "Ed's lover"

Both Ed and Rose blushed as they knew questions were coming.

"Are you going to get married? Are you going to have babies?"

Ed and Rose blushed even more.

"Enough with the questioning."

She looked at Ed and he was blood red. She knew what was going through Ed's mind.

"Now who's blushing?" she said mouthing at Ed.

Ed was so embarrassed. He could never put himself explaining to a child… well, that.

"Did they see you?" she asked turning back to him.

"No."

Ed walked towards Kutsaro and kneed to his height and told him in the ear what he had to do. When he finished Kutsaro sadly nodded.

"O.k. Brother Ed" he said, and left the house.

"What did you tell him?

"Rose…"

She was nervous knowing this was leading to something bad.

"I have to leave."

"Ohh, I get it. This is one of your traps."

But Ed didn't change his face. He looked at her and both could see pain in each other.

"Oh my God… you're serious."

"Yes Rose. This time it's true. I can't risk you. I can't go through the same thing twice. It's not that I'm afraid to fight, but I'm afraid to lose you."

"I'm strong. I can protect myself."

"Sorry, I can't risk it."

Rose couldn't believe it. Ed had to leave, again. But she knew why. If they were looking for Ed they would kill her.

"You're too important to me, Rose. I can't lose you."

Rose said nothing.

"Say something."

"What can I say? You know I think this sucks! But… you'll do it anyways."

"It's for your own good" he said leaning forward to hug her, but she stepped back.

"Damn it, Ed! I'm 20, I can do things for myself, I'm not the stupid girl I was 4 years ago!"

"You want to die?"

"How can I know that you'll be back?"

"You'll have to trust me."

Rose had her fists clenched tightly. She was furious. If anything or anyone touched her she would probably develop some fire-making skills and burn everything.

"I know this is hard, it's hard for both, but it's something I've to do. I'll go check when the train leaves. And while I'm at it, I'll tell it to Al and Winry."

Ed walked towards the door, but stopped.

"Rose… Kutsaro's going to tell Kimbley that I left, and that you were just a plan to trick them, but that you knew nothing."

With that he left. He first went to Winry's. He walked up the stairway and knocked the door. Pinako answered.

"Hi squirt. Seems like you've grown about 2 inches."

"I'm not in the mood, where are they?"

"They're in Winry's room."

Ed entered and climbed up the stairs and knocked the door of Winry's room. No one answered. So he knocked again.

'Man, what could be Winry doing?'

Then he heard Al.

"In a second" Al replied to the knocks.

"Oh my God!" That phrase went through Ed's mind as he imagined what they could be doing in there. His brother and his childhood friend doing **_that_**! Al opened the door and saw that Ed was shocked. One of his eyes was wide opened and the other one was twitching.

"Something wrong?"

"I… oh forget it, what the hell were you and Winry doing in there?"

"Well, umm…" he couldn't help to blush.

"Oh my God you were doing it!" he said, with a funny-looking, disgusted face.

"No! We umm…"

"You guys were thinking about it!"

"Stop it, we were not! And like you haven't done it to Rose!"

"Of course not!"

That moment Winry went outside the room to see two idiots in a melting-from-blushing kind of form.

"Oh my God, I'm getting a mental image!"

"What?" Winry asked in confusion.

"About you and Al…"

Al quickly put his hand on Ed's mouth.

"Kissing! They saw us. They know we are together."

"Oh! We were going to tell you. And I would ask you, but I don't need to, because of what we saw earlier I can see Rose is doing a lot better now."

"Ohh… just tell us what you came for, Ed."

Ed recovered from his embarrassment, stood up straight and looked down.

"I have to go back to Central."

Winry and Al were confused.

"What for?" said Al "You're planning on giving yourself to the Military?"

"Of course not!" "Do you really think that I would give myself to the Military?"

"Then, what for?"

"A kid that Rose watches over heard Kimbley said that he would be looking for me and Rose; that he was going to kill us."

"And what would you solve if you go?"

"Well, the kid is going to tell Kimbley that it was all planned out; that you and me came here to use Winry and Rose as bait, so they would come here and then we would leave."

"O.k., I'll stay here to watch over the girls in case something goes wrong. Besides, I guess that in any case the kid would prove himself true if he shows Kimbley where Rose lives and then you wouldn't be there."

"Exactly."

"So, I guess you told Rose. How's she taking it?"

Ed soon remembered how he had left Rose, so mad that she probably had locked the door and would never let him in again.

"She's… not taking it too good."

Winry then entered her room and came out with a jacket on her.

"I'll go talk to her."

Before she started walking down the stairs Al held her by one arm and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Come back soon."

She smiled at him and with that she left. Al kept looking at her until she got out of the house. The love between Al and Winry was fresh and happy. Ed envied this from Al. He wished that things with Rose could be so paradise-ish. Their love had been present for years; it had gone through many struggles and obstacles, but at the same time this comforted Ed, because it made him realize that, no matter what, their love would always be there, present, beating wildly inside their hearts. Ed looked at Al with a caring face, the face between "Awww" and "Yay!", and Al soon noticed that.

"What the heck is wrong with your face?"

"Ohh, nothing… just thinking."

"So… when are you going?"

"As soon as I can. I was going to go buy the ticket, but I stopped here first."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Sure. We haven't exactly made up after our little fights so… I'm sorry Al. I know you wanted me to come because you knew better than us."

"I know. Thanks for the apology."

They both laughed and went downstairs and got out the house. They kept talking until they got to the train station. Ed felt a chill go up his spine. He thought that when he had got there from Central he would never have to go there again, after all, here in Resembool he had all he wanted: Al, Winry and Rose. He walked to a little cabin where the ticket seller was.

"The next train to Central" he said to the ticket seller.

"Here you go; it leaves at 6:00 p.m."

He grabbed the ticket and gave the man the money he had to pay. He left and went by Al's side, who was waiting for him at the exit of the train station.

"So, when do you leave?" he said walking out the train station with Ed.

"At 6:00 p.m. I thought that it would leave sooner."

Meanwhile, not too far from Rose's house, was Kutsaro, who had found Kimbley and was gaining bravery to speak to him.

'Come on Kutsaro, you can do it. Do it for Rose and for Ed' he thought "Yeah!"

He started to walk towards the strange man, who still hadn't noticed him. Kutsaro tried to put his know-it-all face to fool the man, and, even though he didn't do it much, he was a great liar.

"Hey, you!"

Kimbley looked at the kid in disgust.

"What do you want?"

Kutsaro's heart was beating from fear when he heard the man's strong and cold voice.

"I can give you some information about the Elrics."

"You? A kid? What would you know?"

"Well, I know that they're fooling you."

"What! Tell me what you know, now!"

'I need to make him believe me!' he thought "For a price."

"What do you want?"

"What every other kid my age wants… money."

"Oh, great! You had to be a bloodsucker."

Kimbley got his hand in his pockets and got out a 20 dollar bill.

"Here you go now talk!" he said throwing him the money.

"Edward and Alphonse used Rose Thomas and Winry Rockbell as bait. They made you believe that they would stay here so you would stay here looking for them while they escaped."

Kimbley chuckled.

"And why would you want to rat them out?"

"I hate them."

"And how can I know that all of this is true?"

"Just go check at Rose's. I'll guide you there."

"Forget it! I can't waste my time. Nice dealing with you kid."

With that Kimbley jumped to a ceiling and left. Kutsaro couldn't believe he had pulled it off. He started to walk to Rose's house, where he thought that they would be, and he was now acting stupid.

"Oh, yeah! Who's your daddy! I can't believe I pulled that out… and got me a 20 dollar bill!" He kept walking to Rose's house."

Not too far from there, was Winry who had managed to enter Rose's house and were talking in her room. Winry had managed to get Rose to calm down a little, but she was still angry and furious.

"Rose calm down, he'll only be gone for a short time."

The blonde haired and blue eyed girl looked at the brown and pinked haired with purple eyes one. She noticed the pain in her.

"Winry… that's, somehow, not what's bothering me."

Winry was confused.

"Then, what is it?"

"Well, I… forget it. I guess that he will come back."

"Well, duh! Rose, you know he would never leave you… I mean, he does leave a lot, but he always comes back. Don't worry."

Winry said this, but she noticed that Rose wasn't fully convinced of her words. Rose got her knees closer and held her legs together with her arms, and tried to hide her face.

"Rose… it's o.k. to cry…"

Rose quickly looked at Winry with an angry face.

"I'm not crying, never again!... I have no reason to cry."

Then both of them noticed that the door was being opened carefully.

"Rose, you o.k.?"

Ed quickly closed the door when he saw a cushion coming directly at him, which Rose had thrown.

"Stay out!"

"Rose at least talk to him… you don't want to be mad at him when he leaves. I'll tell him to enter and promise that you won't at least kill him."

Winry stood up and walked towards the door.

"Please, at least talk to him."

After she got out of the room she looked for Ed, who was in the living room waiting for the right time to talk to Rose.

"Go in, she'll listen."

"Thanks Win."

Ed entered the room and as soon as he did this Rose turned around so she wouldn't look at him. Ed sat next to her on her bed, but Rose moved a little more to the center of the bed, so her legs were now on the bed.

"Rose… I don't want to fight."

Rose didn't look at him.

"Me neither, I'm sorry."

"Rose, I will come back."

Rose turned to look at him. Her eyes were bright, and not foggy, like they were this afternoon, when Ed left to buy the ticket.

"Don't worry. I won't make you come back."

Ed was now confused. He could sense that not a word from Rose's mouth was untrue.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't make you come back… don't you get it? None of this was supposed to happen. I was not supposed to stay at your home. I never meant to."

"I know, but you did, and I'm glad."

Rose sat next to him.

"There's only one thing left to do…"

Ed knew that all the words that leaded to something to end, like one last thing, nothing else and never, were bad.

"…forget."

"Forget? Forget everything?"

Ed stood up with fury from the bed.

"Why are you always like this? I'm getting tired of that! Do you really want to forget!"

Rose looked at him with noble and gentle eyes.

"Don't try that on me Rose! With you I do a move and I lose all! Suddenly you come with this kind of shit and everything's ruined!... You know what! Done! Everything's forgotten!"

He left the room and slammed the door on his way out. Obviously, Al and Winry heard his screams and the slam from the door, but they didn't interfere. Ed entered his room and started packing. He threw everything he had there to a black suitcase. Rose was still on her bed, and after seeing Ed's fury she looked at the wound she had on her left hand as she tried to remember how she had learned how to not feel, but, even though it helped her not show anything, it didn't cease the pain she felt inside.

"Ed… if you only knew…"

About an hour passed, so it was now about 6:00 p.m. Ed had lied on his bed to calm his anger a little when he noticed that it was time for him to go. He stood up grabbed his suitcase and went on his way out. Because his room was in front of Rose's he noticed his wants to go in and hug Rose, after all… he STILL loved her. He gave thought to it for a time, until he just kept walking. When he walked into the living room he saw that Al and Winry had fallen asleep on the couch, so he kept walking directly to the train station. He walked and tried not to think of Rose.

"To forget… sorry Rose, but that's to damn hard."

He looked at his clock and noticed it was late, so he started running. He got to the train station fast… but to find out that…

"What do you mean the train's broken?"

The engineer was an old white bearded man.

"Well, the train's broken and the next one isn't here until 4:00 a.m., but don't worry, there's no extra-charge."

"That's the least of my worries."

Ed couldn't do anything, so he decided to go back to Rose's. He thought how he would spend the hours that he had to wait to go. He was still mad at Rose, but he didn't know how he would react if he saw her. His feet were getting tired from all the coming and going, but before he knew it, Al and Winry were running towards him.

"What's wrong Al?"

"It's Rose!"

Ed's heart started to beat faster at the thought that something happened to Rose. Ed let go of the suitcase.

"What happened to her? Where is she?"

"Don't worry; she's o.k., except for the part that she's drunk in a bar."

Ed blinked twice.

"I'll take your suitcase to Rose's, you go."

"Thanks Win."

With that, Al started to guide Ed to the bar even though that he knew where the only bar in Resembool was, but he was too distracted to guide himself. They were running and soon, they were running through a very familiar to Ed path. Ed looked around and didn't want to remember. He was still so mad at Rose for her attitude that he wanted to forget all about her. He passed right next to the spot where he had gotten on top of her. His heart started beating.

"Why through here?"

"Shortcut."

Ed started to remember. He was the one that pushed her down, he was the one that kissed her, and he was the one that wanted her. Then with all that in mind, a thought came to his mind: He was the one that started it all. Before he could notice, they were already in front of the bar. The bartender was cleaning a shot glass while Rose was standing up drinking a very large glass of whatever the hell she was drinking.

"I'll handle this, Al. You go with Winry."

"O.k."

When Al left, Ed entered the bar and the bartender noticed him.

"I figured you'd come for her."

Rose was at the other corner of the bar and a drunken man tried to hit on her.

"Hey, how about we leave this crappy place and go to a quieter and loner place?"

Rose looked at him in disgust.

"Get away from me!"

But the man insisted.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to."

The man kept getting closer to Rose as she tried to push him back. The man grabbed her waist and his hands were starting to go down her back.

"I said NO!" Rose pushed him and punched him on the face so hard that his nose started bleeding. The black haired and skinny guy first insulted Rose, and calmed down and cleaned the blood in his face with his hand and started to get close to her again.

"Well, aren't you feisty, you bitch! But, guess what… I'll give you a second chance" he said, grabbing the edge of her dress and trying to lift it up.

"SHE SAID NO!"

Suddenly the man was on the floor unable to get up. The man was unconscious. Ed couldn't help it. He saw how that man put his filthy hands on Rose and couldn't stand it.

"Asshole!"

Rose looked at Ed in surprise. Even though she was drunk, she recognized him.

"Ed…."

"Rose, what in the fucking hell are you doing here!"

Rose stood up in front of him.

"Drinking to death… that a problem?"

Ed grabbed Rose by an arm and tried to pull her out of the bar, but she pulled her arm back.

"No! You go… I stay."

Rose looked at him in a decided way, but there was no way that Ed would leave her there after what he saw.

"You should have done this the easy way."

Ed grabbed Rose and put her in his right shoulder. Rose's upper body hanged behind Ed's back while he held her by her legs.

"Let me go! I'm an adult! I don't need protection from anybody!

Ed started to look for money to pay the bartender with his free hand.

"No Ed, getting rid of that idiot was payment enough. I can't throw out costumers… costumer policy… or something like that."

"Thanks."

Ed got Rose out of the bar and started walking to her house. He had to support all the kicks Rose was giving to him.

"Let me go!"

"Rose… stop kicking me! You're acting like a little kid!"

"Well, deal with it!"

Before both of them noticed, Ed was climbing up the stairs from Rose's house's stairway. Ed, with his free hand opened the mailbox and looked for the key to the house. He opened it and closed it after they entered.

"Fine, we're here now let me go!"

"You wish."

Ed walked down the hall, still carrying Rose, and opened the bathroom's door. He put the transparent curtain aside, and entered Rose. Before Rose could say something, Ed turned the shower on, making the water run down at its coldest temperature. The ice-cold water started to wet Rose's hair, as it went down from her shoulders to the rest of her body. When she felt the change of temperature of her body, how tense her nerves got when the ice-cold water touched her dark, brownish skin, she jumped to the other side of the shower, where the water didn't get her. All her senses came back to her, as she was no longer drunk. She looked at herself wet, then realized where she was and with who.

"What the f…, Ed? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be on your way to Central, and… what am I doing here?"

Ed couldn't help to smirk at Rose's curiosity, after what had happened in Lior, she never liked to be in doubt, so she always started to freak out.

"You got drunk and because the train was damaged I couldn't go to Central, so Al found me and I went and got you."

Those were only a few words, but Rose remembered going into a bar and drinking until she had no more consciousness. She sighed. Rose quickly noticed that Ed was blushing, but he couldn't help it. Because of the water, Rose's dress had become completely transparent and was tight to her skin, marking every accent of her figure.

"Look, now that I'm here and, thanks to you, WET, I'm going to take a bath. You can explain the rest to me when I finish."

Ed nodded, but he didn't move a muscle. Rose stared at him, and couldn't help to blush.

"Umm… HELLO! Going to take a bath here!"

Ed smirked and gave his smartass look.

"And your point is…?"

Rose looked at Ed in surprise, even though she expected this. She now sounded demanding.

"My point is that I'm not going to give you front-row tickets to watching me take a bath, so GET OUT!"

"Fine, you don't have to get like that."

Ed turned around and left the room. His heart was beating, and coming to his senses, he was now curling from the pain that one of Rose's kicks had landed on his gut.

"Shit! Rose may seem weak, but the word runs away from her."

He sat on the couch stretching his muscles, what made the pain go away. Rose had taken off her dress and started to wash away the smell of alcohol that had stuck to her after she got drunk. She remembered nothing. She relaxed because of the warm water running down her shoulders. She could just fall asleep there. She closed her eyes and moved her right pink bang from her face and put it behind her ear. She was glad that Ed was there, but upset, because that would make the good-bye harder. A smile crossed her face. She felt so happy; he was still there, with her. He still worried for her; he still loved her. She put her arms around herself as she remembered all the times that he had hugged her; caressed her. She remembered all the times that he had said to her that he loved her. Ed was her life; her principal reason to be alive. After Lior, after her only hope to be loved died; after Cornello's lies were revealed, she knew that she didn't have anything to live for. She knew that nothing nor no one was waiting for her, no one knew her. She decided to move to a place where she heard that most people were o.k. She moved there, with the little spirit and hope she had left and tried to start a new life. Everything was starting to make sense again. People counted on her, invited her to celebrations, and started to visit her. She cared for a little boy that admired her. Kutsaro was her principal reason of waking up, but kids grow up, and Kutsaro had more things to do and less time to be with Rose. Then Ed came back to Resembool and started to live with her, but she discovered her feelings for him a long time before she found Ed in a bar. His golden eyes were her sun; her light. She would die for him, she would give her life; she would give everything for him. She tried to think of a reason to not be with him, but there wasn't any. But every time she thought of being with him things didn't just quite click. She didn't think it was the right time; so many things happening; so many things against them. When she first met Ed, she was still getting over the pain that all the lies told made her feel; she was getting over the pain that discovering that the only person that still loved her would never open his eyes made her feel. Then she found him that night in that bar, so many times that she had gone there and she never expected to find him. But, Winry thought she loved Ed, and who knows? Maybe she did. And now, that Winry is with Al, that she got over the pain that her past made her feel, Ed has to go away to save their lives. She soon found herself shaking because the warm water had turned ice-cold again.

She snapped out of all she was thinking and got out of the shower. She put a green towel around her body and went out of the bathroom. She quickly entered her room before Ed noticed that she had finished bathing. She closed the door and walked towards the closet and opened its door. She looked to all the choices of clothes she had. She didn't have much to choose from, so she just picked a grey nightgown. It was short, 5 inches over her knees, and with two strings holding it to her shoulders. She towel-dried her hair and brushed it gently.

Ed was in the couch almost falling asleep; after all, he had a rough day. Rose was beat too, but she wanted to hear Ed's side of the story… well, she used that as an excuse, but deep inside she knew that her true reason was to be with Ed for a little while. She got out of the room and walked out the hall. She wanted to hear Ed; she really didn't want to forget, she just said that to make it easier for Ed to leave. She thought that Ed had fallen asleep, which was of disappointment to her.

She walked towards the couch just to watch him. She looked at him and couldn't resist sitting beside him. She gently sat down next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. She got his scent, and comforted herself. She climbed her legs up the couch and closed her eyes. She snuggled herself under Ed's left arm, but she didn't notice, his automail arm and flesh arm were the same to her, she didn't care. She would still love him even if he was an empty armor, like Al had been. The only thing that illuminated the room was the rays of the moon, which passed through the window to the room. Everything was calm; the only sounds heard in the room were their breathing and the wind that passed under a half-open window. Everything was like a dream. Ed was never asleep. When he felt Rose sit beside him, he pretended that he was sleeping so she would lay by his side. Ed opened his eyes and looked at Rose, she was asleep. He looked at her and all rage that was left from their fight slid away. He looked at her with care; with love.

"I love you, Rose… and I always will."

Ed hugged her tight. He already had his left arm around her, so he put his right arm around her waist. Ed wanted to stay there forever, hugging her; next to her. It was his dream, to be there, snuggled up with her. It was like it was all over, like all trouble had ended, like they had nothing else to worry about. But what made him happier was that, this time it was her who laid beside him.

About 20 minutes passed. He looked at her sleep. They were almost face-to-face, only a few inches from each other's face. He could feel her breathing. He couldn't resist. He closed his eyes and gently kissed her, not waiting for an answer in return. He put his lips over hers; he felt her cold lips, like they always were; he felt… hers starting to move. She answered to his kiss, just moving her lips and tongue. He didn't know if she was awake or just dreaming, but if she was kissing someone in her sleep he wanted to know who. That kiss, the one present, her kiss sent fire through Ed's veins and electricity through his muscles. He could feel the fire burning through his veins and the electricity give force to his body. Ed, feeling that pressure, how tense he felt, had to break the kiss. And how he guessed, Rose was asleep, but now was waking up. Before she could completely wake up she pronounced a name, the name he waited for her to pronounce, actually, the ONLY name he wanted her to pronounce in the sense of love:

"Ed."

He felt a chill go down his spine. She tried to sit up, but Ed held her against him. She closed her eyes and gently smiled.

"What hour is it?" Rose asked.

"Do we really have to know?" Ed replied.

Rose hugged him.

"I wish you could stay."

He held her tighter.

"I wish I could too."

He closed his eyes letting a tear slide down his cheek to her hair.

"But, I don't want to lose you."

Rose opened her eyes and looked up at him. When she noticed that Ed was crying she felt pain, yet warmth inside, and she started to feel her eyes filling with tears.

"But, Ed, don't you think that if you go you'd be already loosing me? What if something happens to you?"

Ed hugged her tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll be o.k. Rose. I will fight with all my strength to be back to you."

With his eyes closed he felt two cold lips pushing against his. He opened his eyes in surprise, but then closed them again.

"And if you don't come back, I'll go look for you."

Ed opened his eyes to find Rose letting two tears slide down her face. He lifted his hand and brushed them off with his thumb.

"Deal."


End file.
